


Do Circuits Sing?

by xMajesticWriterx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Androids, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Likes Dogs, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dominance, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Gavin is a dick, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Swears, Loss, Protective Hank Anderson, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Sex, human/android
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMajesticWriterx/pseuds/xMajesticWriterx
Summary: The deviant/human war has ended, life is returning to normal in the city of Detroit. But behind the new laws and happiness for androids, chaos is brewing. Connor must figure out what is happening and why his people are dying, Brooke is by his side to help, she will protect Connor with her own life, but can they prevail in their love for each other?The original DBH characters are all there to help Connor and Brooke, Hank still swears at just about anything and Gavin is still pissing everyone off, but he is of some help... I guess.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 12





	1. Introductions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, welcome to the first chapter of Do Circuits Sing. I hope you enjoy the story about our favourite deviant hunter and watch his new life unfold as a deviant. Any and all comments are welcome, enjoy the story.

Two months...

Two months since the androids of Detroit had won their freedoms from their masters... the humans. It took hurt, loss and civil war for the revolution to finally come to a peaceful conclusion: Androids were alive, they showed the same emotions humans do and they were not going anywhere.

Markus, the leading android of the revolution had two options, give the humans the peaceful choice to allow androids the same rights as them or the violent way, forcing all humans out of Detroit and taking the city for themselves, banning all that weren't their own. He went for the peaceful option, giving humans the chance to see for real what they felt, he kissed the end of civil war to a grinding halt with his partner North.

Laws were now coming into place, Markus was an ambassador for his people, getting them the same rights as humans and making deals that would help both species work in harmony together.

But, there were still those who didn't believe, they didn't believe androids should have the same rights and should return to being their slaves. That is where this story takes off, the story of how a young detective Brooke Quinn starts her life that is drastically changed with the introduction of androids, one of those androids becomes something more to her, but will it prevail?

\---

Brooke moved to Detroit from Texas, working for a small police firm out in Armadillo, but it was that phone call she got from Captain Jeffrey Fowler that changed her life. The commendations she got from her then-employer made her stand out in her combat skills and diplomatic ones.

The job offered her to move to the beautiful, but chilly city of Detroit, she accepted without a second thought, not having much to leave behind in Armadillo except some close friends. She was offered the role of a detective, working closely with the androids who were still stuck under the thumb of humans.

Brooke moved to Detroit within a few weeks of the offer, not wanting to waste a chance to get started. Her first day had rolled around, nerves did sit at the pit of her stomach, but nothing that couldn't be swallowed back with a big cup of strong coffee.

She continued getting ready for her first day, digging her uniform out of its packaging, the order for her uniform came the day before. Brooke had the basic uniform for a detective, the DPD logo shirt and some tight office trousers which accommodated her tight curves a bit too much for her liking.

With her uniform on and ready, she headed to the bathroom, looking at what to do with her hair. The black thick mess she called her hair was the bane of her life, she had a love-hate relationship with it, being down to her waist it would constantly get in her face and become heavy when wet, but the thought of having it cut made her feel sick, she didn't hate her hair that much to get it cut.

Brooke applied minimal makeup, not wanting to overdo it on her first day, she was too blend in, not stand out. Applying a small amount of foundation and powder, with some mascara for her already thick long lashes that sat above her emerald green eyes.

It was now 8:30 am, time to leave for her first day. "Alright, Brooke, you got this," she encouraged herself through the mirror. Brooke ran to the living room, grabbing her car keys and duffle bag, her full uniform kit was to go everywhere with her, but the hope for lockers would make life easier than lumping the bag back and forth.

"Bye, Nala," Brooke called to her Husky, the only love she couldn't leave behind in Texas, her dog was her life. The five-year-old Husky barked from across the hall, giving her owner her version of goodbye.

Detroit was freezing, it was forty-degree Fahrenheit in the middle of January. Brooke ran to her car, quickly turning the engine over and cracking her heaters up high, she set the destination for the DPD, letting the self-driving car take over. She sat back, looking out of the window as the car pulled out onto the main road, she fell in love with Detroit quickly after she moved, everything stood out to her when she was so used to living in a small town, Detroit spoke to her personally, she hoped to live there for the rest of her life.

\---

Her car pulled up out front to the DPD, she already had a car parking space designated to her. The weather had finally settled with a light sheen on snow on the path and edges of the road. Brooke grabbed her belongings from the back seat, giving herself a quick confidence check in the car before finally leaving to head to the main doors.

The DPD was massive compared to her small-town police firm, the doors opened automatically for her, she headed straight for the reception, surprised to see a female android on the other side of the desk, the android eyed her before putting a welcoming smile on her lips.

"Hello, welcome to the Detroit Police Department. How can I help you?" Brooke stared at the android, she wasn't wearing a normal android uniform, more just human office clothes, the only thing giving her away was the LED in the right side of her temple, just shy of her eyebrow,

"Hi," Brooke replied quietly, "I am here for my first day." The android typed on the computer, Brooke watched her, she knew androids worked after the revolution, a fair wage and respectful breaks must have been some of the main things campaigned for androids to work.

"Can I have your name please?" Brooke got her ID out, passing it across the desk.

"Miss Brooke Quinn." The android nodded, looking at the ID and passing it back with another ID badge with her DPD information on it.

"Just follow around through the security doors and take the lift to the main officers on the fifth floor, someone shall meet you there," the android replied with another warm smile. Brooke thanked her and headed for the lifts. The security guard asked to see her ID before letting her through, she complied and was allowed entry.

There were quite a few people hunched together in the lift, some androids, the uniform gave them away as maintenance workers. The lift doors opened to a small hallway that led around to the office, it was huge compared to her previous office. At least twelve desks plotted around the room and a wall that was an android station, but it didn't seem to be in use anymore. There was a small kitchen with a few tables and then the Captain's office was in the heart of the room, completely surrounded by windows so he could look down at his team.

Brooke waited for a few moments for someone to come get her, but no one showed up, she decided to try and find her desk, hoping her name was on one of them. Some officers checked her out as she walked past, she now wished she dropped the makeup and shoved her hair up into a messy bun, but she decided to keep going, not letting the stares get to her.

The desks were either occupied or had someone's name on, except one, which was connected to another messier desk, it had junk on it with a load of info pads. Brooke decided to sit at the empty one, hoping it wasn't someones, she tried logging onto the computer, but it declined her logins she had already been given before arriving.

"Well, shit," she mumbled to herself, she looked down at her phone, it was now 9:10 am, she needed to figure out what the hell she was doing for her first day. Brookes thoughts left her mind when she felt someone watching her, she spun around in the chair, a young man stood behind her, looking down at her.

He was young, but older than her, around twenty-nine, maybe thirty. He had his head leant to the side looking at her, his dark brown eyes judging her as his thick, chiselled jaw was tightly closed.

"Um.. May I help you?" Brooke asked, trying to break the thick ice the man was giving off. He didn't reply straight away but kept staring, then she noticed it, the LED in his temple, rolling yellow, he was an android.

"I am sorry, but it seems you've occupied my desk," he said in a low, but chipper voice. He finally stopped looking at her and looked at his nameplate. Brooke leaned over the desk to see it say 'Connor' on it. An android had a desk at a police station?

"Shit, sorry. I completely missed the nameplate, I thought it was empty, I will move," Brooke quickly said, she started to gather her things. This Connor waved his hand at her, stopping her from moving.

"It's alright, I'll sit at Lieutenant Anderson's desk, he will not be arriving for another couple of hours anyway." The android walked over to the desk, sitting comfortably in the chair. He walked and acted with a lot of confidence, he straightened his jacket and tie, he cleared his throat, making her realise she was gawking at him.

Brooke quickly looked back down at his desk, "I'm Brooke, today is my first day," she said in hopes of getting rid of some of the awkwardness.

"I am Connor, it's a pleasure to meet you," he replied, extending his hand across the desk. Brooke leaned over and shook it, surprised by how cold but human his hands felt. She returned her hand, now tapping it on her knees.

"So," she tried to find a topic to talk about, "do you work here?" Connor leant his head back to his side again, his LED flickering yellow for a few moments.

"Yes, I'm a detective. I was previously programmed to destroy deviants, now I work alongside my partner on homicide. How about yourself?" Brooke shrugged her shoulder slightly, she knew she was employed to help Androids, but so far that is all she knows.

"I've been hired to work alongside androids that still trapped under slavery from humans." Connor nodded, looking down at Hanks' desk, he wasn't good at making conversation with people he didn't know, but it was her eyes that drew him into her so much, he felt her green eyes suck him in somehow, it made him confused. "Wait," Brooke said, getting his attention back, she pointed at him, "you're that android that stood with the deviant leader, Markus. Back when you all got your freedom."

Connors LED this time went red, Brooke was worried she upset him, but it quickly went back to blue and he smiled at her. "Yes, that is me." Brooke was about to open her mouth to reply, but Captain Fowler had stopped at the foot of their desks, looking down at her.

"Miss Quinn. I am sorry for keeping you waiting, the idiots forgot to tell me you were coming today." He looked at Connor. "Where is Hank this morning then?" Connor smiled slightly, it seemed this Hank was a normal late show for work.

"He was in bed when I left," Connor replied in a dry tone, "I tried to wake him up, but he used profanities until I left him alone." Brooke tried not to chuckle, but Connor heard the slight hum come from her throat, he seemed to welcome her chuckle and smiled in return.

"Well, he better get his ass up. I need you both to go check out this homicide with a murdered android." Brooke stiffened at the words, feeling sick to her stomach, if only she started sooner, maybe she could have helped them.

"I will start on my own, If I need help I can contact you for back up," Connor said, getting himself up from his seat. He turned to Brooke. "I hope to see you again, Miss Quinn," he happily said, turning to the Captain. "Have a good day, Captain."

She watched Connor leave before Fowler cleared his throat to get her attention, "please come to my office," he said, gesturing for her to follow him. Brooke decided to leave her stuff under the desk, she could always come back to grab them when she got her locker.

Fowler led her to his office, motioning her to take a seat in the small chairs across from his big one, he closed the door behind them. "I am relieved you decided to accept my offer, Miss Quinn."

Brooke smiled at him, waving her hand slightly, "please call me Brooke, but it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up, life in Armadillo was... enjoyable, but also very boring at the firm." Fowler nodded, looked down at his computer.

"I can imagine so." He leaned towards, resting his arms on his desk. "So I wanted to bring you in because the commendations you have received are very high for someone of your young age. I would like you to investigate and put a stop to the abuse still happening to androids, you have a full team at your disposal and will at times be working with Lieutenant Hank and the android Connor."

Brooke nodded, the excitement was setting in, she couldn't wait to get started. "Understood, Captain," she replied with a smile. Fowler went through his draws, looking for some keys.

"These are for your locker," he said, passing the keys over to her. "Your desk is actually the one just behind where you sat, it looked occupied but people have been piling their shit on it, so I'll get it cleaned for you." Brooke dismissed him with a waved hand.

"It is quite alright, Captain. I shall take care of it myself." Fowler gave her a sharp nod, happy to see she can take initiative on her own.

"Very well, get to work then and if you need anything, just come knocking," he replied with a quick smile, before turning to his computer.

"Thank you, Captain," Brooke said, she didn't wait for any confirmation to leave, deciding to leave at her own accord, carefully shutting the glass door behind her.

\---

Brooke settled her belongings into her locker and returned to clean the desk, it wasn't so bad, most of it could be moved into the storage cupboard once she found it. The thoughts of this Connor peaked her interests, she didn't expect the famous deviant hunter to be working full time for the DPD, but he was himself a deviant, so she wasn't one to judge.

The desk was as cleared as she could get it, the rest was her paperwork that was backed up from weeks ago, she knew there would be no fieldwork for the next week or so, annoying her slightly, Brooke wanted the chance to work with this deviant at some point, see how he works in the field as a detective, but with her paperwork needing her attention, Brooke started and hoped the following week would be more eventful than just deskwork.


	2. Odd and New Emotions.

Brooke loved the DPD, everyone welcomed her and the workload she first started with was now levelling out. She hadn't seen Connor nor this Hank since her first day, it seemed they were always away from the office. Brooke had completed her first week with high praises after she was able to help a deviant that was homeless, trying to hide from their old abusive owners. 

Brooke was able to get the deviant to one of the android Havens, Markus had set up around the city. Fowler complimented her ability to help the deviant when she got back to the station. She was finishing the last of her paperwork for the week but became distracted when someone slammed their hands on her desk, sighing she looked up. Gavin stood over her, smirking on his lips. 

"So, heard you helped another little robot," he snarled at her. Brooke looked at him with half-hooded eyes, she ran into him nearly every day, it's like he never had any work to do. 

"The deviant has a name if you actually gave a shit," Brooke argued back. She looked back down at her paperwork, completely dismissing him. Gavin dropped his smirk, now looking insulted with her ignorance.

"I don't care what its name is, it's no more than a microwave anyway." Brooke didn't look at him, but nodded slightly, chuckling at his pathetic words. Gavin walked around her desk, pushing the back of her chair's headrest back so she was forced to look at him. "You think you're better than me or something?" 

"No, but I will be if you don't back the fuck up," Brooke said. Gavin faltered when he felt something hard against his stomach, Brooke held her gun against him, she wouldn't shoot but it didn't mean she couldn't threaten him with it. 

"Oh, I'm so scared," he laughed in her face. It made her feel sick, having his gross breath so close to her face. Gavin quickly stopped laughing and stumbled back when a hand dragged him off her chair. Brooke stood up but was blocked when Connor stood between them both. 

"Gavin, I would advise you to leave Miss Quinn alone," Connor calmly said, but Brooke could see his hands clenched into fists, she would love to see Connor knock him out. Gavin walked up to him, stopping just inches from his face. 

"You think you can touch me and get away with it, little fucking robot. Why don't you go there and play with the coffee machine, you still haven't learnt how to get me one yet," Gavin shouted in his face, Connor didn't reply, he stood nearly a head higher then Gavin. 

Connor wasn't going to let Gavin bully Brooke, she was still new to her job and was still settling in. Connor felt a warm hand push him to the side, Brooke stood where he was standing before being moved. He was going to protest, but his mouth quickly shut when he watched Gavin fall to the floor. Brooke punched him square in the face, he could hear some bones in Gavin's nose crack. 

"Could someone come to get this fucker away from me, he is making my desk look messy," Brooke shouted at the officers watching. Fowler had watched everything, he opened his door aggressively. 

"Reed, get your ass in my office now!" Gavin was rolling around on the floor, holding his face, one of the officers helped him up, blood was seeping from his nose. He aggressively pulled away from the officer when he stood back up, he glared at Brooke.

"You won't get away with this," he said with a croaky voice. Brooke flipped him off, she could have sworn she heard Connor chuckle beside her. 

"I'm so fucking scared, you better go before Fowler drags your ass to his office." Brooke waved her hand for him to get moving, he looked between her and Connor then slowly walked away, Fowler pushed him into his office before turning to Brooke, he gave her a small smirk before slamming the door behind him. 

"You okay?" Connor asked, getting Brooke's attention. She holstered her gun that she had left on the desk and sat back down in a huff. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wanted to kill the fucker though," she said rubbing the back of her neck. Connor turned to sit in his own desk but turned his chair to face her. "What did he mean about the coffee?" 

Connor smiled slightly, straightening his tie, "he wanted me to make him a coffee not long after I met him, but refused as I only answered to Lieutenant Anderson, so he punched me in the stomach for disobeying." Connor rubbed his stomach, the exact same place Gavin had punched him, it didn't hurt, but it shocked his regulator to lapse for a moment, forcing him to the ground.

"I thought androids then had to obey all humans?" Brooke tried not to shiver at the words, she never liked the idea of slaves, even if they weren't human. Androids to her should have always been allowed the same right. 

"Correct, I just decided to... mess with detective Reed," Connor replied with a big smile. Brooke laughed at him, the smile Connor pulled was so unhuman, but also the fact that Connor could mess around with Gavin before he was a deviant was hilarious. 

"That's brilliant," she chuckled. "Though you might wanna work on that big smile of yours, it looks odd." Brooke wiped her eyes but quickly realised Connor had dropped his smile and his LED was flashing yellow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," she said, feeling guilty. 

Connor shook his head, "it is quite alright, I was just processing what you said so I could improve on the smile." He tried again, it was still creepy, but much better. 

"There, you're getting the hang out now. Honestly, even some humans have horrible smiles and laughs," Brooke chuckled, she paused when she saw an older man walk up to the desk across from Connor. He was older, middle fifties at least, he had shoulder-length grey hair and a scraggly beard. 

The older man stopped when he saw her, his eyes narrowed at her. Brooke did the same, she knew him from somewhere. He caught on first, "Brooke? Brooke Quinn?" She nodded slowly, then it hit her. 

Brooke jumped from her chair and threw herself in Hank's arms, he returned the hug, but more awkwardly. "Hank, Jesus, how have you been? It's been years." Hank grunted at her but smiled, he sat himself down with a big huff of his hurting back, Brooke leant into the side of his desk. 

"Oh, you know, same shit different day. How's your dad?" Hank and Brooke's dad, John, went back years ago, they were friends years before Brooke was born, but lost contact when John moved to Texas with his family.

"He's alright, he moved back to Canada last year. He wanted the simple life and retired earlier, living the high life in Vancouver now," Brooke told him. Connor was watching the conversation, his LED flashes yellow, collecting all this information about Brooke. "How's Cole? Haven't seen the little brat since I was what... five?" Connor and Hank both tensed at the question. Hank looked at Connor but tried to keep his composure. 

"Cole is... dead," Hank simply said. Brooke put her hand to her mouth, shocked at the news. "He died in an accident about a year after you last saw him." Brooke got up and leant into Hank, he returned the comfort, patting her back slightly. 

"I'm so sorry, Hank. I had no idea," Brooke whispered. "Did my dad know?" Hank pushed her away, not wanting to make a scene in the office. 

"I did tell him, but I guess he never told you since we both knew how close you too were. You were too young then anyway," Hank said, he turned to face his desk, but then looked at Connor. "It's fine, I've got this plastic asshole to keep my company now," he laughed, throwing his hand towards Connor. 

"Oh, yeah," Brooke said, turning to Connor. "You did say Hank was your partner." Connor nodded, he stood up to be the same height as her. Brooke stepped back slightly, Connor was much taller than her, his chest was where her forehead ended, she didn't realise how tall he was until then. 

Hank watched them both, seeing the weirdness of them both staring at each other. He cleared his throat, they both looked at him. "Anyway, I'm going for some food, you wanna tag along, Brooke?" 

"Yeah, sure. I forgot I haven't eaten yet." Brooke grabbed her jacket and purse, pushing her chair under the desk and joined both men as they left the precinct.

The weather hadn't improved much during the week, the temperature had jumped slightly, but not enough to feel any warmer. Brooke put her overcoat on, putting every button up to her neck. They decided to take Hank's car. Connor let Brooke have the front seat even though she was more than happy in the back. 

The car ride was a short one to a food truck called Chicken Feed. Hank jumped out of the car and jogged right over to order his food. Brooke got out to let Connor get out from behind her seat. 

Brooke pointed at Hank, "is he always this excited for food?" Connor closed the door behind her, looking across the street at Hank. 

"Yes," he replied with a sigh. "I tell him every time we come here the food is high in calories." Connor led Brooke across the road and moved to one side whilst she looked over the menu. Hank got his food but waited for Brooke to get hers, she went for the cheeseburger with fries and a bottle of water. 

"You know, Brooke. You really should try the soda, it's good stuff," Hank said getting her attention. He waved his cup in the air at her, Brooke shook her head laughing as she grabbed her own food. 

Hank led them over to his usual table, leaning against it and got right down to eating his food. "Hank, your burger has one-thousand and twenty-seven calories in it, you should not be eating that," Connor said in protest. 

"Hey, just because I like you doesn't mean you can mother me, so shut it," Hank argued back. Brooke chuckled into her water, watching them act like father and son. Connor turned to her, he eyed her food. 

"No, no," Brooke dismissed him. "Don't go scanning my food and telling me off about it." Connor opened his mouth but shut it, now defeated. "I did wonder though," she said, getting his attention again. "Can androids eat food?" 

Connor shook his head, "no, we can't. Our bodies cannot digest the foods and we would have to open our stomach panels to get it out." Brooke felt her spine go cold with thought of Connor opening his stomach and scooping burger meat out of it. 

"Well, that's gross. What about drinks?" she asked, now curious with many questions springing to mind. 

"No, but we can drink Thirium or what you call blue blood. We only drink it when we actually need to, but if we wanted to drink it at any point it can give us a temporary side effect of being intoxicated." Connor never drank Therium before, he had never been injured enough to do so. Though he did remember the two times he had been shot, one by the first deviant he encountered and the second was with his body double back at Cyberlife. 

"Oh, I'm so taking you drinking sometime," Brooke said in a chipper mood, she still hadn't met many friends in Detroit and very much wanted to go drinking with some when she could. 

"I.. um," Connor faltered on his words, he was stuck on what to say. Hank laughed, patting Connor hard on the shoulder. 

"We go to my local every Saturday, you can join us if you like." Brooke lit up at Hank's invite, she really wanted to let her hair down and have a good time that didn't involve work. 

"Oh, I'll be there." Brooke checked her watch, she needed to head home to feed Nala. "I better get going, my dog will be waiting for her dinner," Brooke chuckled, she wrapped the rest of her food up to take with her.

Connor put his hand on her shoulder, but quickly pulled away when she turned to look at it. "Sorry... you said you had a dog?" Brooke nodded. 

"Yeah, Nala my Husky." Connor did a quick research on Huskies, their smaller then Sumo's breed, but any dog he would love to meet. "Do you like dogs, Connor?" His flickering LED gave it away.

"I love dogs. Hank has a dog, his name is Sumo," Connor said excitedly. "Could I meet your dog sometime? I don't get to see many others then Sumo?" Brooke giggled at him. 

"Of course you can. I take Nala to this dog park I found at the weekends, we will figure out some time to go tomorrow, you can bring Sumo. Bye boys," Brooke said waving her hand as she ran across the road and to work to get her car. 

Connor watched her leave, not taking his eyes off her until she left his sight. "You alright, Connor?" Hank snapped him back to reality. 

"Yeah... I'm fine," Connor shyly replied. Hank watched Connor for a few moments, his LED was jumping from red to yellow, if he had to guess, Connor was starting to develop emotions of liking someone, it seemed to confuse him. Hank went back to his eating, not wanting to push the topic. 

\----

Brooke relaxed most of Saturday until Connor messaged her with the time and location to meet at the bar, Jimmy's bar. Brooke didn't want to overdress but felt silly wearing just her skinny jeans and an oversized jumper. 

She looked through her wardrobe, most of the clothes she had weren't much for going out. "Nala, help me" Brooke called out, somehow hoping her dog could help her find an outfit, but a bark was the only reply she got. 

She finally found an outfit that would work, some ripped blue jeans, a low cut stomach top that wrapped around the back and her favourite black denim jacket. She decided to go for her black ankle boots since the ground outside was still slug and wet. 

She let her hair flow behind her and pinned her fringe back, this time applying a bit more makeup. Brooke had always cared for her looks, she thought it was her young age, but she always wanted the best clothes and looked good all the time. Though it did bring unwanted attention with it from men and sometimes women, she learned to ignore it. 

"Alright, Nala. Mummy is going out for a few hours, be good and no house parties," she laughed as she patted Nalas exposed belly, her Huskey barked and licked the side of her owner's cheek. 

\----

Connor and Hank had already been at the bar for half an hour and there was still no sign of Brooke. Connor started to think she wasn't going to show, he would glance at the door every time it opened. 

Hank got annoyed with the constant fidgeting from Connor and punched his shoulder. "Would you stop looking out for her, she said she'll come." Connor just huffed at Hank and turned back to watching the door. Finally it opened and Brooke walked in.

Connor looked away, trying his best to hide the smile when he saw her. "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late, got lost.. somehow," Brooke said take her jacket off. Connor looked back at her, he couldn't take his eyes off how she looked. The tight fitted jeans and top complemented her curves, and her long flowing hair made him want to play with it, he coughed back the lump in his throat, what was going on with him? 

"No worry, kid. I would have ordered you something, but I don't know what you liked," Hank said, holding his whiskey to his lips. 

"No worry, old man," Brooke snickered at him. "Vodka and coke please," she called out to the bartender. Hank slammed his glass down. 

"Who are you calling old?" He snarled at her, Brooke could see the smile hiding between his beard. 

"Who are you call kid then?" Hank grunted at her, grabbing another drink. 

"Touche," he quietly replied. Brooke sat on the other side of Connor, she smiled at him before taking a sip of her drink.

"Shit, that's strong," Brooke coughed slightly. Connor scanned it, it was more vodka then what was recommended for a vodka and coke mixed drink, but he kept his mouth shut. 

"I didn't even think you were old enough to drink," Hank said. He lost track of how old Brooke was, he knew she was younger then what Cole would have been, but not talking to Brooke's dad in nearly ten years had made him lose track of time. 

"I'm twenty-two." Connor looked surprised at her, she seemed older by her personality and of course the job she does. Brooke caught onto Connor's surprised look and waved her hand between them. "I know that it's a young age to be a detective." 

"You should be proud," Connor said with a small smile. Brooke was happy with how far she had come, she only started working in the police force at sixteen, started at the bottom with an apprenticeship and she worked herself up really quickly. 

"My biggest achievement and some luck to get me here was a drug ring of red ice I had shut down alone," Brooke said with confidence, she took a bigger gulp of her drink, feeling it tickle her tastebuds. 

"That is impressive," Hank said, he was already on his fifth, Connor finally caught on and put his hand over the rim of his glass before it hit Hanks lips. 

"Slow down, Hank," Connor scolded him. Hank looked at him, narrowing his eyes, but finally agreed and put the glass down. Brooke watched the two, before Connor turned back to her. "I've been helping Hank calm his drinking habits." 

"Not with the first time you did it, I wanted to shoot your ass then... jesus." Brooke raised an eyebrow at them, Connor seemed to chuckle lightly at him.

"First time I met Hank was at this bar, it was the fifth one I had checked to try and find him." Hank put his face in his hands, the memories now coming back to him. "He refused to come with me to our first case so I spilt his drink on his lap to get him up, but instead that just made him angry." Brooke doubled over on the bar laughing, Hank grunted. 

"I'm going to leave you two love birds and go sit alone," he said, taking his drink with him. Brooke was about to argue back but Hank held his hand to her face to stop her before he left to sit in the far corner and watch the football game. 

"What does... love birds mean?" Connor asked, Brooke felt her cheeks go red in embarrassment. 

"Don't worry about it, he's just being grumpy and old," Brooke said loud enough for Hank to hear, he flipped her off in reply. Brooke chuckled before turning back to Connor, she noticed he was out of his work clothes and was wearing civilian clothes. Dark baggy jeans with boots tucking the bottom in and a leather jacket with a hoodie underneath, it suited him. She saw a beanie hanging out of his pocket, she was surprised he wore winter clothes, it's not like androids needed to, the weather outside wasn't cold enough for it, but she imagined an ice cold river would do some damage to them. 

Connor cleared his throat, Brooke finally realised she had been staring at him for quite a while. She shook her head and downed the rest of her drink. "So, how old are you Connor? That is if you have an age, I don't even know how long you can live for." 

Connor leant into the bar, he didn't much like talking about his long lifespan with humans, some became insulted their own creations can outlive them. "I'm programmed to repenset the age of twenty-nine. I can live for one-hundred and seventy-three years, but it can be longer if my biocompoments and regulations are replaced with a much newer one to keep my body functional." 

"Damn, I wish I could live that long, be so much more I could do." Brooke ordered another drink, this time asking for less vodka, she would rather not get drunk so quickly. 

"What would you do if you could live that long?" Brooke thought about it for a moment, there were many things she wished she could do. But making a living and settling down one day was something that would come quickly to someone with a shorter life span of around eighty years. 

"I would travel the world, if I had the money. Adopt lots of dogs," she chuckled when Connor's eyes lit up, "I would maybe do something that could help change the world, I'm not sure what though, there is a lot of shit happening out there right now." 

"Your work right now is very important. Some deviants find they have nowhere to go, but people like you can help them start a new life," Connor said with pride. He was glad there had employed Brooke to help deviants start their lives, some just needed the push in the right direction, new emotions can be confusing to anyone. 

"I guess you're right." Brooke replied, taking another small sip of her drink.

The rest of the evening Connor told Brooke about his time as a deviant hunter and some stuff about what it was like being forced to nearly kill Markus before he was able to control his own body again. Brooke told Connor about her childhood and life in Texas, he told her he wished to visit one day. 

Hank was now happily drunk and wanted to call it a night. He tossed his keys to Connor, "time to go, you can drive," he said, mostly grunting the words. "Want a ride home?" he asked Brooke. 

She downed the rest of her drink before grabbing her coat, "yes, please. It's freezing out there." 

Connor held the door out for them both before closing it behind them. Hank ended up taking up all the back seats as he sprawled across them. The drive to Brooke's place was quiet, Connor was a law binding driver, as Brooke was more for putting her foot down to get her somewhere quicker. 

Brooke's place was only a fifteen minute drive, Connor pulled up out of the front, trying to be quiet getting out with Hank fast asleep in the back. 

Brooke got out and walked around the other side to stand in front of Connor. "Thanks for the lift," she said with a smile. Connor nodded, his LED was flickering a light yellow, Brooke turned her head to look at it. "You alright?" she asked, pointing at it. 

Connor shoved his beanie on, covering it. Brooke could see he didn't wanna talk about it so dropped it, the beanie suited him, it made his jawline and cheekbones pop out more, she liked this look on him. "Are you still taking your dog for a walk tomorrow?" he asked quietly. 

"Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot. Meet me at this park for 1 pm, bring Sumo if you wish. Nala needs a playmate." Brooke typed the message out and sent it to Connor, his eyes twitched slightly. "Wait, can you get messages through your head?" 

Connor nodded, now feeling even weirder with not being close enough to a human. "I don't need a phone. My processors can do it for me." Brooke nodded, impressed and jealous she can't do that. 

She leant to the side to look at Hank still passed out on the back seat, "what are you gonna do with him?" Connor turned to look at him. 

"Take him home and maybe spend the night there to make sure the alcohol has not caused any problems for his kidneys." Brooke groaned at the gross information. 

"Fair enough, do you have your own place?" she asked. Connor nodded again, he seemed nearly bored with the conversation, his smile was now gone and he had half hooded eyes. 

"Yes. I have an apartment not far from Hanks, he offered me the spare room in his house, but I wished to have some independence." Brooke understood, she moved the first chance she got, not for the reason of her parents, but because she really didn't like living with other people. Nala on the other hand was a great roommate. 

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow Connor, thanks again for the ride," Brooke said with a warm smile. Connor wanted to lean in for a hug but didn't know if it was socially allowed, so he waved and got back in the car, driving away. "Well... that was weird," Brooke said to herself. 

\----

Connor pulled up outside Hanks, looking in the back seat to see him snoring and dribbling. "Lieutenant?" Connor called. Hank grumbled but wouldn't wake up. Connor turned the engine off and walked around to the side of the car, opening passenger door just for him to fall out of it. "Shit," Connor hissed as he pulled Hank to his feet. 

Sumo could be heard barking when Connor put the keys into the door. Hank was still sleeping away, unaware Connor was trying to open the door and hold his dead weight body at the same time. The door finally opened and Sumo tried to run towards them. "Back, Sumo," Connor said in a low tone, Sumo gave up and went to lay down on his bed. 

Connor lifted Hank higher just for him to shout in protest. "Fuck off, Connor. Leave me alone," Hank shouted in his ear. Connor screwed his face up in annoyance, he could tell his LED was going red with his anger growing, he didn't know why, but he just wanted to get Hank to bed so he could sit down. 

"Lieutenant, please comply with me and I shall leave you alone," Connor replied quietly. Hank gruffed at him, quickly slumping back over. He dragged Hank to his bedroom, slumping him against the wall to open the door, it looked just the same on the first time Connor helped Hank when he was drunk, he hung to the wall next to the bathroom so Connor could open the door.

He hooked Hank under his arm, dragging him to the bed. "Do you need any fresh clothes, Lieutenant?" Hank couldn't reply, he was already asleep again. Connor huffed, lining Hank up with the end of the bed and pushing him, he landed with a hard thud, but it barely stirred him. 

Connor shut the door behind him, taking his jacket and beanie off, he threw them across the table, not caring for once about keeping things clean. Sumo could sense Connor's agitation and came to lay under his legs. "Good boy, Sumo," Connor said, stroking his back. 

The night events were something that changed Connor, he felt the pit of his stomach drop, even when he doesn't have a stomach. It was Brooke, she stirred something in him. Connor leant his head back into the couch, rubbing his eyes. She made him feel alive, and the realisation had just hit him of how much of an ass he was to her, his stupid LED was giving his feelings away and made him feel inhuman. 

He processed a text message...

Brooke, 

I'm sorry for how I acted this evening as we were saying our goodbyes.. it's personal issues. 

Thank you for tonight, I enjoyed spending time with you, 

Connor.

Connor laid himself on the couch, he didn't need sleep, but he could force his body into a dormant state, which is only used for when they are injured, but it can look like he is sleeping, only the call of his name or his internal clock can wake him from it. He decided to do that, feeling it would help with his panicking thoughts. 

Connor closed his eyes and set the alarm for 7 am, he wanted to go back to his own apartment to get ready, Hank would be fast asleep still after he'd be gone. He slowly closed his eyes, but stopped when the message came up on his HUD, he sprang up, leaning on his elbows and opened it. 

Hey, Connor,

No worries. If you ever feel lost with your feelings, don't hesitate to ask me. I've had years as a teenager going through odd emotions. Don't worry though, they will work themselves out. 

I had fun spending time with you as well. I'll see you tomorrow.

Goodnight, Brooke xx

Connor stared at the end of the message.. 'xx'. He didn't get what it meant, was it a typo? He looked it up on the internet, to see if there was a definition to it. 

The internet didn't really help, just odd articles about what types of 'xx's mean on messages, but he found out they were referred to as kisses. It can be a friendly and intimate gesture. He didn't think too much into it, Brooke had been friendly with him since they met, it could be her way of saying she values their friendship. 

Connor laid back on the couch, slowly closing his eyes, this time with a smile on his lips. 


	3. A Not So Normal Day Out.

Brooke woke up later than she usually did that morning, her sleep was nice and refreshing. She dreamed that night, but of Connor, he confused her as to why she was doing that, yeah, he was handsome and kind, but did she really find him attractive?

She rolled herself to the other side of her bed, grabbing her phone and checking her messages. Connor never replied, but she guessed he didn't need to. It wasn't much of a text to reply too. She decided to get herself up and ready, first jumping in the shower.

\----

Connor internal clock didn't wake him up, it was Hank tapping the side of his cheek and shouting the name that woke him. "Connor!" he shouted before Connor finally jolted up, they barely missed slamming into each other's face.

"What?" Connor looked around the room, he was still on the couch, Sumo still laid in the same spot he last saw him and the light was brightly shining through. "What time is it?"

Hank checked the clock, "it's nearly 11 am." Connor sat up straighter, rubbing his eyes. How did his body clock not wake him? He then remembered, he was dreaming... though he didn't think androids could even dream, he dreamed of Brooke. "You alright? I'm surprised you didn't answer me the second I said your name, you looked pretty out of it," Hank said sitting in his usual pull out chair.

"I... I don't know why I didn't wake up either," Connor stuttered. "I need to go home and change my clothes. I'll be back for Sumo later." Connor grabbed his beanie and jacket, throwing them on him before running to the door.

Hank sat back in his seat, chuckling at Connors new personality shining through. "I think he's got hots for someone, Sumo," Hank laughed. Sumo started wagging his tail and spinning around. "No, not you, your all mine," he laughed as he patted Sumos head.

\---

Brooke was the first to arrive at the park, she had seen the park on an online forum about being a nice dog park and a great place to meet people. She sat on the bench under an oak tree, trying to get out of the cold. Nala was happy with the cold, her breed is known to have a great coat dealing with the cold, she watched Nala roll in the iced-up grass, content with herself.

Brooke's thoughts jumped to Connor, she didn't think much about if he was able to be out in this weather for a long period of time. She decided to check quickly before he arrived, she got her phone out and searched her question. Luckily androids could survive temperatures of thirty degrees Fahrenheit, the weather was warmer that day, jumping up a few degrees, but not enough to actually feel it.

Nala shot her head up from the crystal coloured grass and barked at the dog coming towards her. Brooke looked up to see Sumo trotting over to Nala, both dogs started to sniff each other, giving their own versions of greetings. Brooke looked around for Connor, the low fog made it hard to see him, but she suddenly caught a glimpse of his LED, then his waving brown hair.

Brooke waved him over, he was wearing similar clothes as before but this time had a denim jacket and male scarf wrapped around his neck, he smiled when they caught each other's gaze.

"Hello, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long?" Connor said as he stopped in front of her. Brooke stood up, letting Nala off her leash so she could go play with Sumo.

"No, I've only been here a few minutes. I'm glad you came, I thought you might've changed your mind." Connors LED flashes yellow but returns quickly back to blue. He stared at her before Brooke pulled him in the direction towards the frozen pond.

"Why would you think that?" he asked curiously. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, she didn't even know why she did think that.

"I dunno really," she said quietly. "Mostly the weather, it's fucking freezing." Brooke hugged her coat in tighter, she looked around for Nala, making sure she hadn't gone too far, but both dogs were following right behind them. It seemed Nala was bringing Sumo out of his older stage and forced him to play like a pup again.

Connor looked at the dogs as well, smiling. He thought Nala was a beautiful dog, her curled tail and light white coat resembled freshly fallen snow. He looked back at Brooke, "I do need to be careful with the weather, but I am okay right now. I can raise my body temperature if I have to."

"Damn, wish I could do that," Brooke chuckled. The cold wind was getting stronger the closer they got to the pond, the breeze was making her shiver.

Connor watched her shiver, feeling guilty for her suffering, he raised his body temperature. "give me your hand," he said, holding his own out. Brooke looked at it and then at him, she hesitated but snaked her hand in his, he bent his arm then pulled her hand to hold the crook of his arm.

"Oh my god, you are so warm." Brooke hummed as the warmth spread through her body, her shivering had already stopped.

"Thank you," Connor said with a smile, taking the compliment. "How was your week at work? If you don't mind me asking." Brooke looked out towards the pond, taking in the surrounding.

"It was really good. I was able to help an android get away from his previous abusive owner. I took them to one of Markus' Haven's." Connor heard about that, it spread throughout the office, but he also heard the full conversation the day before between Brooke and Gavin. "How about you?" Brooke said, breaking Connor from his daydreaming. "How was your week? I didn't see you except for my first day there."

Connor nodded, he rarely got to stay in the office long without a case coming up. "I and the Lieutenant are away many times during the workweek, investigating sites and leads of murders between humans and androids." Connor wished the murder rate had dropped, but it had gotten worse over the past few months. Humans still wanting their androids slaves back and androids killing their owners because they don't know how else to get away, either way, both parties will be judged the same for their crimes.

They both had walked around the pond, it was getting colder, even Connor couldn't help Brookes reappearing shivering. They both stopped when Sumo had slowed down, now worn out by Nala running circles around him. They decided to put them back on their leeches, turning back to head to the exit.

Brooke stopped when she saw an android and human causing a fuss just ahead of them. The android seemed to be trying to argue back but would cower when the human spoke up. Connor had noticed too but was more worried about the human's clenched fist.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE PART OF OUR WORLD!" The human screamed at the top of his lungs, before slapping the android across the face. Brooke didn't need to see anymore, she shoved Nala's leash in Connor's hand and ran over. Connor tried but was stuck with the dogs, he looked around and saw a bench he could tie them too which was still close by so he could see them.

"Hey!" Brooke shouted as she came to a stop between the human and android. The android was on the floor, holding his cheek. "Move away now, DPD" Brooke shouted, shoving her badge in the humans face.

"So fucking what, the thing should be burnt alive anyway, no more than a piece of junk." He tried to push Brooke out of the way, but she put all her weight down, pushing him back instead. "You're a human and you're defending them!" he shouted in her face.

Connor had run over, standing behind the human and went to grab his wrists, forcing a yelp from the man's mouth as Connor squeaked his wrists tight to stop him from trying to struggle. "You are under arrest for the assault of this android." Connor had sent an alert to the DPD to get a squad out to come to get the man and read him his full rights.

"Fuck you, android. I ain't under arrest." Connor ragged him tighter, making him be quiet. Brooke turned to the android, kneeling down to his level.

"Hey, you okay?" The android cowered, he wouldn't answer, his LED flashes red. Brooke had her gun tucked behind her top, her trousers holding it in place. She didn't like to be prepared, but androids were known to attack just about anyone when they panic.

"Please, leave me alone," the android begged, Connor scanned him.

"It's a CX100 model, designed for personal assistance and care," he stated, the android looked at Connor, his face turned from fear to anger.

"You do not know me!" The android shouted at him. Connor was too busy sorting the human to take much notice of the android.

Brooke waved her hands to get his attention back onto her, "I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you," she pleaded with him.

Brooke held her hand out to help him to his feet, but he clawed for her wrist instead, pulling her body to land in front of him, he twisted her waist and grabbed the gun from her back.

Connor instantly saw and grabbed his own gun, still holding on to the human with the other hand. "Drop the gun, now!" he ordered. The android refused, instead, getting to his feet and pulling Brooke with him.

"You better get your hands off me," Brooke snarled at him, he started to back away, still holding onto the back of her shirt. Connor took a step forward with the human, each time the android took a step backwards.

"Told you, they are pieces of plast-" The human was cut off when Connor knocked him out unconscious with the back of his pistol, one less distraction to worry about.

"Don't take another step forward. I'll kill her," the android warned. There were a few people that were around the park now looking their way, the DPD was still five minutes out from them, Connor had to think of something.

Brooke already had, she used her left leg to kick him, forcing him to stumble, she spun around and punched him in the face, it hurt her fist, feeling like she just hit metal, but she pushed forward, running towards the android before he could get his footing and kicked him with both feet in the chest. The android toppled over, Connor seized the opportunity and shot the android in the leg, non-lethal area. The android screamed in pain and dropped the gun, Brooke rolled to her feet and picked the gun up, holding it against his head.

"Your under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of a Detroit Police Officer. Give me your hands," Brooke ordered.

The deviant was in too much discomfort and shock to reply so Brooke forced him to sit up, putting more pressure on his wound. She didn't have anything to tie his hands with, luckily Connor helped her and threw her his scarf to use.

"You're alright?" Connor asked as he dragged the human closer, bystanders seemed unimpressed after and were leaving to continue with their day. Brooke looked over at Nala and Sumo. They were both watching, Nala looked worried, her eyes dropped low and she wasn't wagging her tail like she normally would.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She started to head towards her dog, "two minutes, Nala is worried." Connor nodded and got to sorting the android out who was now sitting rocking his body and crying with blue blood spurting out.

"Hey girl," Brooke called out as she approached Nala. Sumo was happily sleeping, not bothered about the situation. Brooke could hear Nala whimpering the closer she got. "Don't worry, girl. I'm okay, I promise."

Nala jumped on Brooke's shoulders, licking the side of her cheek. Brooke chuckled and hugged her back.

The police had arrived at the point, Brooke united Sumo and Nala and walked them over to Connor. The human was still knocked out, but alive. The android had forced itself into a dormant stage in hopes to avoid trouble, but Connor could bring him back round if need be.

The police officers took their statements and took both humans and android to the station for the evening, Connor was to interview them in the morning.

They could finally leave after an eventful afternoon, the weather was becoming colder and Brooke was holding the leash tight to try and calm the pain she felt through her hands. Connor looked at her trembling hand, "what's wrong?" He was also starting to feel the cold, but nothing to cause any damage to his biocomponents.

"I fucked my hand up when I punched the deviant," Brooke hissed as Nala pulled on the leash. Connor took the leash from her, he came to a stop and looked at her hand. It was scratched and the skin around her knuckle was broken, the blood had already frozen against her skin.

"You need to get it sorted right away, this weather will lead to infection. Give me your hand," Connor said with demand in his tone. Brooke looked at him, but moved her hand to his, he wrapped his fingers around hers, lacing them together. He pushed his temperature to the highest setting possible, he could only do it for half an hour before it would cause him to overheat. "I will take you to Hanks, he has medical supplies we can use." Connor pulled her long, not waiting for her to protest.

Brooke looked up at him, his brows were furrowed and his lips were forced into a thin line. The warmth from his body was already relieving the sting she had before from the cold. Connor led them out of the park and towards the car park.

"Connor, I walked, I didn't bring my car," Brooke said, but Connor ignored her, he was leading her to a car that was actually his. "Well, I didn't even think you owned a car," she muttered to herself.

Connor opened the back door for Sumo and Nala to jump in, though Sumo needed a lift. Brooke let go of Connor's hand and jumped in the front passenger seat. Connor picked Sumo up and placed him in the back, slowly closing the door behind them. Brooke looked around Connors car, it was much newer than her own, it had the latest technologies and VI voice activations.

Connor got in the driver's seat, starting the engine and cranked the heating up to full. Brooke sighed in relief at the warm air hitting her. "I rarely drive my own car. Hank complains my driving is too law-abiding," he said with a small chuckle.

Brooke nodded, she thought the same. She looked down at her hands, they were still trembling but the stinging sensation had stopped. Brooke looked back at Connor, she noticed his forehead had a light sheen of sweat on it and he was... breathing. "Connor.." she said shyly. Connor didn't take his eyes off the road but moved his head towards her. "You are sweating and uh... breathing."

Connor looked through the side mirror at his face, he whipped his head with his sleeve and tried to slow the breathing. "I sweat and breathe to help regulate cool air to my biocomponents if I become too hot," he replied with a level voice.

"Is it because you warmed your body up to help me?" Brooke said with an equally levelled voice, somewhat scolding in her tone. Connor did look at her that time, his brows were more furrowed.

"I had to do something," he argued. Brooke looked at him, his face was scrunched up as he concentrated on the road, the attitude from the night before was coming back. He took in a deep breath, his temperatures were now dropping slowly.

"You shouldn't have done it if it was going to cause more problems for yourself," Brooke raised her voice at him. Connor sped the car up slightly, his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I did it because I wanted to," he was shouting this time. "I would like to drop this topic," he said with a huff. Brooke stared at the side of his face, wide-eyed, she'd never expected this sort of attitude from someone so level headed as him.

\----

Connor drove way over the speed limit, wanting to get back to Hanks quickly. His Thirium pump was beating much faster than it's normally meant to, he had run a diagnostics but everything was fine. His tyres skidding against the curb as he slammed the brakes on, Sumo nearly flew off the back seat.

"Go inside, I will meet you there," Connor said slamming the door behind him. Brooke rubbed the back of her neck, she wasn't liking his attitude at all. Connor was getting Sumo and Nala out, she wanted to help, but it would only cause another argument.

Brooke got out, she tried to meet Connor's gaze, but he intently stayed looking inside the car to pick Sumo up. Brooke looked at Hank's house, it was a small old house, but somewhat clean and presentable. She walked up the stairs, stopping at the door, she wanted to knock, but Connor saw her hesitate at the door, "just walk in!" he shouted from the car.

Brooke opened the door, Hank was passed out on the sofa, a half-eaten sandwich on his stomach and the football game playing on the TV. Brooke took her shoes and jacket off at the door, leaving them neatly on the side table. Sumo came jogging past her, going straight to Hank and eating the sandwich from the plate.

"Uhh," Hank steered, looking down at Sumo. "Fuck sake, Sumo. Stop eating my food," Hank shouted, waving him away. Nala had run in herself, sitting next to Hank, her paw raised as she begged for some of the sandwich. "Uhh, whose dog is this?" Hank turned to see Brooke standing at the door.

"If it's meat inside, she can have some of it," Brooke said with a smile. Connor walked up the stairs, his boots hitting hard against the wood. Hank took Nalas paw first before throwing her some chicken.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Hank said, heading to the kitchen to throw the rest of his food away. Nala, now content with the chicken she ate, she went to lay with Sumo on his bed, though he barked at her in annoyance as he slowly fell off his own bed.

"We ran into a deviant and human arguing and the deviant threatened to shoot me," Brooke said dryly. Hank turned around, a stern look on his face. "Don't worry, we handled it, both have been arrested, but I punched the deviant and his face caused more damage to me then him," Brooke chuckled as she held her hand up.

Connor scoffed under his breath, motioning Brooke towards the couch as he went to grab the first aid kit. Hank studied Connor, his usual chipper attitude was now replaced by a moody teenager. Connor bent down to get under the sink, Hank looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Hank said he kicked Connor lightly in the leg, but Connor just waved his foot away and slammed the cupboard doors.

"Now is not the time for your jokes, Hank!" Connor shouted at him. Connor went back to Brooke, he sat across from her on the coffee table and opened his legs so she could move closer towards him.

"Jesus, Connor. Who pissed in your cereal this morning?" Hank laughed at him, Brooke looked at Connor, he was ignoring them both as he worked fixing and bandaging her hand, his eyes looked bloodshot like he was about to cry.

"Hank, could you give us a moment please?" Brooke asked with a sweet smile. Hank grumbled at her but headed to get his coat and car keys.

"Sure, just don't fuck each other on my couch please," Hank huffed at her before slamming the door behind him. Brooke sat quietly, waiting for Connor to finish with her hand, his hands trembled trying to hold hers.

"Connor?" she said quietly. He shook his head, not wanting to speak, he bandaged her hand and used medical tape to keep it in place. He pushed her hand back towards her, getting off the coffee table and headed to the bathroom.

Brooke watched the door slam behind him, she looked back at her hand. It was professionally done, she didn't get why he was struggling so much. Brooke looked over at the dogs, they both were now laying nicely together, fast asleep.

She got up from the couch and made her way to the bathroom. The tap could be heard running and water splashing. "Connor, please let me in, you're worrying me," Brooke said, knocking lightly against the door. She heard the door latch unlock itself. Brooke slowly opened the door, peering her head in first, Connor was leant over the sink, rubbing his forehead with cold water.

He worried her, the look of fear, anger and just about other emotion was emitting from his face. Brooke could see his LED flashing red through the mirror. He finally looked up at her, his eyes were slightly blue, the bloodshot for humans would be red, but it was blue for Connor. He closed his eyes shut tight, as he slumped onto the toilet.

"Connor, are you struggling with your emotions again?" she asked, kneeling down in front of him, trying to look at his eyes, he nodded slightly. His LED was still flashing red. "Come with me," she said, taking his hand and pulling him up.

Brooke led him back into the living room, she sat down in the far corner of the couch and made Connor lay his head on her knees, he tried to object at first, but she put her finger to his lips to shush him.

"Think of something that makes you happy, don't worry about anything else right now," she said as she started to brush his hair through her fingers, his hair was the same texture as human hair, he hummed at the sensation, and slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for treating you so horribly at the park and in the car. I don't know what came over me," Connor all but whispered the words. Brooke put her feet up on the coffee table, leaning her head back into the headrest whilst she continued to play with his hair and massage his scalp.

"It's the humanity in you, Connor. That humanity right now is fighting to come out and wants to be with you. The more time you spend with us, the more it will fight to come out, don't fight it," Brooke looked down at him, he had opened his eyes to look at her. "Your emotions will get easier, you just need to understand them. I will help you the best I can..." She stopped talking when she heard a soft sniffle come from him, "hey, don't cry."

Connor looked at her, through the blurry eyes of his tears falling down his cheeks, his heart that he didn't even have hurt. He wanted to feel these emotions, but they scared him. Brooke was right, he needed to let go of them and let humanity out of his android body.

"These emotions get in the way of my judgment. I should have been able to take care of both the human and deviant without you getting hurt." Brooke shook her head down at him, shushing him.

"Don't say that. I'm one of those who will always throw myself in the firing line to protect someone, so don't think you could've done differently." she looked at his half hooded eyes, he looked tired. "Can you sleep?"

"In a way, yes. I can put myself in a dormant state, my internal clock or saying my name will wake me." Brooke stopped playing with his hair and put her hands around his face, holding him closer to her chest.

"Do that then, go to sleep, Connor." He narrowed his eyes at first, but obliged and slowly closed them. Brooke watched him for a few minutes, he even breathed in the dormant stage, she watched his chest fall and rise, he was alive and he had a lot of humanity in him already.

Brooke tried to stay awake, but even she fought it and lost when her eyes closed and her head fell back.

\----

Brooke woke to Hank slightly shaking her arm, she snapped her eyes open and looked at him. He pointed down at Connor, who was still fast asleep on her legs, he had turned in his dormant stage and burrowed his face in her stomach, she didn't even know he could move in his sleep as humans did.

"Don't say his name," Brooke warned in a whisper. Hank nodded and stepped back, Brooke started to try and untangle herself out from his grip, though he was holding onto her tightly. Hank chuckled at her and moved out of the way to go and pet Nala, Sumo was still fast asleep as well.

Brooke was finally able to get herself up and went to grab her things, she checked her phone and it was nearly 7 pm, she needed to get home and sort things out for work the next day. "What exactly happened after I left?" Hank whispered. Connor didn't move, he was breathing heavier into the couch, his body facing into the couch.

"He's been struggling with his emotions, a lot are coming through and he doesn't know how to handle them. He will need our help, Hank." Brooke motioned Nala over to get her leash back on.

"Yeah, the kid has been struggling for a few days now. It's ever since he met you," Hank said, looking from Connor to Brooke. She paused and glared at him, it couldn't be true, surely? She hasn't spent much time with Connor.

"I don't know about that, Hank. Look I'm going to head home, I'll see you in the morning and help sort this crap out with what happened today." She walked over to the door, Hank followed her.

"Are you going to be alright getting home?" Brooke opened the door and coldness hit her, she would probably run home if she needed to. Nala was more than happy playing in the snow again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll send Connor a text to let him know I went home, leave him to rest, okay," Brooke said with a small smile.

"Sure thing, kid. See you tomorrow," Hank waved her off by the door.

Hank waited to see Brooke disappear from his street to close the door, he looked back at Connor, he was still sleeping. Hank walked over to the back of the couch, grabbing the blanket from its backrest and laid it over Connor's body, he knew he didn't need it, but it made Hank feel better to do it for him.

He did wonder what Connor could possibly be feeling with the emotions he was struggling with, but Hank would be sure to help Connor best he could, he owed him that much.


	4. Maria.

Brooke arrived at work early Monday morning, the office was stagnant with only a few early rises getting on with their work. She got straight to work reading the reports from the altercation the day before, she wanted to make sure there was enough evidence to press charges on both of them, but she also wanted to get help for the deviant, counselling sessions were coming into a place where both humans and androids go to make peace with each other, but it might be difficult with the charges the android was facing.

"Well, look who it is," Gavin shouted from the entrance hall. Brooke flipped him off which seemed to deter him for the moment as he walked over in the opposite direction with a big huff.

Brooke worked through most of the morning, she looked at her clock and it was time for a quick break. She made her way to the coffee machine, adding as many sugars as she could to try and wake herself up.

"Got enough sugar in that?" a voice called out from behind her, she jumped but turned around to see Connor standing in front of her with a shit-eating grin. She felt it was odd seeing him in his uniform again, she preferred his casual coat, jeans and boots.

"Haha, very funny, Just tired and I need the sugar to keep myself awake." She put her cup under the coffee machine and waited for her cup to fill. "How was your sleep yesterday?"

Connor looked at her, he seemed much happier and refreshed. "It was.. helpful, thank you. Though I wished you would have woke me when you left, I could have taken you home."

Brooke waved him off, "don't worry about it. You looked too peaceful to wake. I was surprised you moved around though," Brooke said with a chuckle, she grabbed her coffee and almost coughed when it burnt her tongue.

Connor raised an eyebrow at her, "what are you talking about. Androids don't move in dormant stages, I woke up in the same position we fell asleep in." Brooke stopped the cup at her lips, staring back at him. Did she imagine the whole thing?

"No, when I woke up, your face was practically burrowed into my stomach," she replied. Connor scratched his head, now confused. He didn't think it was possible. "humanity in you remember, Connor. Might be a new behaviour you do," Brooke said, bringing her cup in the air towards him.

"I guess you are right. I and Hank are ready to interrogate the human and deviant, would you like to join us?" Brooke nodded, she pushed her cup into Connor's hand and jogged over to her desk.

He walked slowly to catch up to her, she dug around her desk which was now filled with info pads and paperwork. "Ahh, here it is. I was doing some research on them both. Seems the human did actually own the deviant, but I'm not sure as to why he brought it to the park. That type of android was designed for housework."

"We will find out," Connor replied reassuringly, he swapped the piles of paperwork with Brooke for her coffee, offering to carry them for her.

They both walked through the doors to their side of the interrogation room, on the other side of the one-way window was a small boxed room with a table and one chair on each side of it. Hank was already in there drinking his cup of coffee, of course, Gavin was also there.

"Why is he here?" Brooke snarled towards him. Gavin didn't answer her, he leant against the wall and starred in the direction of the other room.

"He is part of the investigations with androids," Hank said. "Unfortunately," he whispered.

"Fuck off, Hank. Why does she need to be here?" he said towards Brooke, she slammed her cup down and marched to stand face to face with him. 

"Protecting androids if something I do, jackass," she said inches from his face, Gavin smirked, not bothered by her.

Connor wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist, slowly pulling her away. "Do as your microwave says, hunny," he laughed at her. Brooke growled, she tried to get out of Connor's grasp but he tightened his hold.

"Hank, you better kick this fucker out before I break his nose again," Brooke screamed for the whole station to hear. Hank got up, standing between them both with Brooke still fighting Connor's grip, he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Gavin, get the fuck outta here," Hank pushed him towards the door. Gavin turned to protest, but Hank shushed him, "don't start, I'm in charge of this investigation and you're pissing me off, you can watch the recordings of it later." He pushed Gavin out and shut the door behind him, they could hear Gavin swearing and shouting on the other side.

"I'm sorry, he just makes my blood boil," Brooke said, now being allowed to push away from Connor, she slumped in the chair as he stood behind her.

"Just try to keep it calm, I don't wanna be filing complaint forms out for you both," Hank warned. He couldn't hide his smile though, word had spread about what happened to Gavin after Brooke punched him, also the fact that he had his nose plastered up to fix the broken bone.

Connor left the room, getting the first suspect. Hank brought their information upon the window around them, ranging from mug shots of both suspects and the information they could get for them.

The doors to the other room opened with two police officers dragging the human in. Connor walked in, he looked at the mirror towards Brooke, he could actually see through that mirror, though most androids themselves can't.

"You wanna see the first time Connor went in there, he stopped in front of that mirror and checked himself out," Hank laughed. Brooke chuckled at him, Connor narrowed his eyes at them both and sent Brooke a text message.

'I wasn't checking myself out'

Brooke looked at the message and nearly fell out of her chair laughing, Hank looked at it and snorting into his coffee. Connor tried to hold his smile back, but pulled into his professional stage when the suspect was now handcuffed to the table and ready for questioning.

Connor sat across from him, the human looked at him, glaring at his LED, "I seriously don't get a human?" Connor shook his head slightly, his LED was the only thing that gave him away, his uniform had no writings on it anymore about him being an android.

"Could you tell me what happened at the park yesterday afternoon at 2:15 pm?" Connor asked calmly, the human snorted and refused to reply. "Why was the deviant and yourself arguing?" And again, no answer.

Hank leaned against the table observing them, "watch this," he said pointed out to Brooke. "Connor is either really understanding or brutal at interrogations." Brooke watched with concentration as Connor slowly turned his body language from calm and collected to agitated and impatient.

He slammed his hand on the table, making the metal vibrate against his palm. "You are being charged with assault, now if you want a chance to get a lesser sentence, open your trap and tell me what happened," he demanded.

The human snarled at him, but fear was breaking through. He had nearly jumped out of his skin when Connor slammed the table. "Fuck you, android. I don't need to tell you anything!" he shouted back.

Connor stood up, screeching the chair legs against the hard floor. The noise sent a shiver down everyone including the suspect's spine. "What was it? You don't like androids living free alongside humans?" Connor asked loudly whilst he circled the suspect.

"No-" the suspect tried to say.

"Then tell me why!" Connor shouted as he put his hands aggressively on the suspect's shoulders. The human tensed at the pressure and pierced his lips trying to hide his pain. "We could always take the harder road if we have too," Connor whispered to him.

"My android disobeyed m-" He was cut off yet again. Connor picked him up by the back of his shirt, forcing him to his feet before the handcuffs pulled him back, he was being stretched between Connor's death grip and the handcuffs on the table.

Brooke was surprised to see this side of Connor, but it made her flush, she went pink to the cheeks to watch him so aggressive and impulsive. She didn't expect the side from someone like him. Hank chuckled when he looked over at her, seeing her red cheeks, she ignored him and stared intently at Connor.

"Androids don't obey you anymore, you have no right to them unless it's for employment. So what, hey, you wanted to make him feel lesser than you? Beat him a little?" He dropped the suspect and circled back to his own seat, sitting down carefully.

"I don't own that fucking android," the suspect said with annoyance. Connor laughed in his face, he was playing full-on dirty cop at that point.

"There is proof stating otherwise, but if you want to try act dumb, then that's your choice." He leaned back into the seat, back to calm and collected.

"Fine, yeah I own the piece of junk. I wanted it to do something for me, but it refused," he blurted out when he let his emotions get the better of him. Connor smirked at him, not getting the breakthrough they needed.

"What were you asking him to do?" Connor asked, resting his arms on the table. The suspect looked at the window and back at Connor, his eyes darting around as he suddenly became nervous. "Was it the transport of illegal substances?"

"What, no!" his voice croaked in reply. Connor stood up, now bored and deciding to go the quick way around it.

"Fine, don't speak. Once we get the deviant in here, I shall probe his memory to find out what you were trying to force him into doing," Connor said calmly, he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" the human shouted. Connor stopped as his hand hovered over the exit button, he turned back around, the human was now crying, shaking in his seat. "I was forcing it to transport red ice to some of the Haven sanctuaries."

Connor sat back down, seriousness had now taken over. Androids had no use for red ice, they can't inhale the stuff. "Why? Androids cannot use red ice."

"Not for androids, you idiot," the suspect said with a sigh. Connor could sense his heartbeat was becoming stronger, he was panicking and it seemed along with the sweating and trembling, he was a red ice user and was due his next dose before he got withdrawal issues. "Some humans want to use red ice to kill the androids." Connor raised a brow at him, how could red ice possibly kill androids. The human caught on and explained, "red ice can be used to destroy the blue blood in your biocomponents."

Connor looked at the glass, this was serious. "Fuck," Hank said under his breath. Connor left the room, he had enough information to charge the suspect with the use of drugs, assault and attempted murder, but they needed to find the red ice as evidence.

"Connor, did you have any idea that was possible?" Brooke asked as he walked through the door.

"No, I didn't know, we need to warn Markus," Connor said as he touched his LED with his index finger to send a private message to Markus, he hoped he was somewhere in Detroit and not far from their main Haven which was still named Jericho.

"We need to go to Heaven and look for more evidence," Brooke said looking at Hank, he nodded in agreement. This was now a safety issue, red ice was just starting to get under control not long before the revolution started, now it was androids they had to worry about just as much as humans.

\----

Markus was indeed still in Detroit and at Jericho Haven. Connor, Brooke and Hank made their way there. It was a tense drive, Connor was playing with his coin to distract himself, which annoyed Hank and he ended up shouting at him and taking it off him. Brooke felt bad for Connor so slipped a new coin into his pocket, he felt her put it in his jacket but mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

Markus and North were waiting outside the entrance as they pulled up. Brooke had only seen them both on the news when the revolution came to an end, she expected Markus to be much scarier looking from how people speak of him, but he seemed to be a relaxed man with a calm demeanour, North gave off stronger vibes then Markus did. 

They strolled over to the two, Markus had a welcoming smile on his lip, but North didn't, she stood away from them and eyed the way Connor kept close to Brooke.

"Good to see you again, Connor," Markus said, patting Connor's shoulder. Brooke waited behind Connor, feeling a little overwhelmed seeing him in person. "Hank, you too." Hank accepted Markus' extended hand, shaking it. Brooke watched them both, it seemed Hank and Markus knew each other.

"This is serious, Markus," Connor said. "We arrested a human and android who were fighting yesterday and the human has told us it was because the android refused to do the task he wanted him to do in bringing red ice to Jericho." North walked forward, her arms tight against her hips.

"Red ice? How?" she asked Connor. Markus held her hand up to her.

"We should go inside to talk, it's not safe out here," Markus said, motioning them to follow him, North didn't look happy with the idea, she moved closer to Markus.

"We can't trust the two humans, our people will not accept this," she whispered, but Brooke could hear her clear as day.

"They are offering their service to help us, North. I trust Connor and if he trusts them, I will too," Markus said with a stern voice. North glared at him, but dropped it, she walked ahead and turned towards the stairs on the left as they walked in. Markus took them straight towards the middle of the Haven, it was dark, only some fire pits were plotted around the room and the light from the sun.

Androids were in all corners, some were talking in hushed voices and others looked wounded. Markus walked past them all, some bowed as he passed and others glared at Brooke and Hank. Connor caught on and moved closer to Brooke, shielding her with his body as her head hid just behind his shoulder.

Markus led them to a back room that had some chairs in it, he motioned for them to sit down as he closed the door behind them. Connor let Brooke sit down and then he stood behind her chair, he didn't understand why he was so protective of her, but the Haven made him nervous with androids that don't trust humans.

"I've heard things about the red ice, I thought you might've already known about it," Markus said as he sat down next to Hank.

Connor shook his head, "we only found out one hour ago." Hank grumbled to himself, getting Markus' attention.

"We need to get this shit under control," Hank said as he fidgeted in his seat. Markus looked at Brooke, she smiled slightly, he returned to smile then looked at Connor, everything was silent for a few moments, it seemed Connor and Markus were talking to each other on their own channel.

"Do you know how red ice affects the androids?" Brooke asked, getting everyone's attention. Markus blinked a couple of times, rubbing the side of his face, he showed much more humanity then Connor did, but he has had the time to get used to his emotions and get them under control.

"We weren't sure at first, we tried mixing it with different biocomponents from broken pieces we salvaged. Then we finally found it was blue blood it affected," Markus said with a heavy heart, "the red ice, if introduced to the flow supply of our blue blood will clot it, and cause what can be described as a heart attack."

Hank sat back in his seat, the amount of red ice still flowing through the back streets around America was massive, it's more popular than Cannabis nowadays and people will pay high prices for just a quick sniff of the stuff. Hank had his own reasons for hating red ice, he didn't care for another who took the stuff and definitely those who sold it.

"We need to figure out where the supply is coming from," Connor said. Brooke looked up to see his LED flashing, he was nervous at the consequences if red ice got out onto the streets, Brooke reached for Connors hand that was holding onto the back of her chair.

"Don't worry, we will find them," she said with a smile, he gave her a small smile in return but looked back up at Markus. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but North came running through the door.

"Markus, we need you! Something has happened to one of our people," North shouted, she ran back out, Markus hot on her heels. Connor took off as well, Brooke followed as fast she could, but they were much faster than her. Hank jogged to try and keep up, already out of breath after a few feet of running.

Markus skidded on the floor next to an android that was spasming on the floor, Blue blood was coming out of her nose. Connor joined him, holding the androids arm down as he scanned its body, "she's having an attack in her Thirium pump. Red ice" he shouted.

Brooke dropped to the floor just behind the android, Connor was trying to open her stomach panels, but her trembling was making it impossible for him. Brooke held her hands on the side of the androids temples, her eyes snapped open and looked at Brooke.

"You need to stay still, please, we are trying to help you," she begged the female android, the trembling started to slow down slightly. Connor was able to deactivate her artificial skin, showing her white panelled stomach. The android tried to look down at her body, Brooke pulled her head back down best she could. "Hey, hey, concentrate on me and my voice. What's your name?"

"Mar...Maria," the android croaked out, her vocal cords were struggling to get words out. "I don't... scared... don't... di-" she hissed when Connor had opened her stomach and blue blood started to pour out, her connectors to her Thirium pump had fallen out with the clot.

"Maria, you're not going to die, we are going to get you fixed up." Brooke stroked the tears away from her cheeks. "Tell me about yourself, what are your dreams?"

"North, get some Thirium!" Markus shouted, pushing North towards the crates of supplies. Connor had stuck his hands into her stomach, Maria screamed at the pain and discomfort. Brooke realised deviants were learning about pain, they must have sensors they can activate to feel pain, it was a human feeling after all.

Other androids stood watching, some tried to help, but there were already too many people surrounding Maria, she was freaking out when someone walked too close. Connor was able to connect one of her regulators, but it squirted blood all over his jacket and shirt.

"I want... to... help-" her words stopped, her LED was slowing down as the redness started to die down.

"Maria?" Brooke shouted, "come on, don't you dare die, you wanted to help who?" Brooke brushed her hair from her face. Connor connected the last wire, but it was too late, her Thirium regulator had gone too long without blue blood flow.

North had returned with the Thirium but stopped when she saw all the pause everyone did with Maria's body no longer moving. Brooke dropped her head to lightly land on Marias, she felt the tears fall. Connor looked at the body, shaking his head slowly as he turned to Brooke. He reached for her, pulling her to her feet with him, he pulled her in for a hug, she was now covered in the blue blood, but that was the last of her thoughts.

"Simon, can you sort the body out, we will have a service for her this evening," Markus called for one of his people to come and scoop Maria's body up and take her to one of the back rooms. The hall was silent, the odd whimper came from people in the crowd.

Connor," Hank tried to not shout, he held a needle in his hand. Connor pulled away from Brooke, North had come around to Brooke after seeing her with Maria, she took Brooke in her arms and took her to take a seat, Connor waited to make sure Brooke was okay before he turned to Hank.

"Is that a dart?" Markus asked as he eyed it in Hank's palm.

"Yup, someone shot her from a distance and the syringe pushed the red ice in it," Hank said. Connor scanned the syringe, there were traces of red ice in it. "I haven't heard about melting red ice," Hank said as he rolled it into an evidence bag.

"Melted red ice has less reaction to what the host wants, so it's not recommended to do it, but high levels of melted pure red ice can kill someone," Connor said. He turned to Markus, "you need to move your people somewhere else, don't tell anyone about the new place, androids only through private communication."

Markus nodded, "we will start packing and find somewhere to move too, we will need help with protection," Markus said, looking at Hank.

"I will talk to Fowler, I'll see what we can do and offer people to protect you," Hank said in his softer tone, Markus shook his hand in appreciation.

"Come on, we will head to the precinct and talk to Fowler about it all," Hank said, pushing Connor towards the exit.

Connor walked away from the exit and towards Brooke, she held her knees high to her stomach. Her shirt was covered in blue blood and her hair was tangled up around her face. "Come on," Connor said softly, helping her to her feet, she nearly fell over, he caught her and supported her waist, leading her to the car.

\----

The car ride was tense: Connor and Hank spoke in hushed tones as Brooke stared out of the window, barely blinking. Connor kept looking over at her, but she wouldn't take her eyes off the window.

"I'll take you home, Brooke," Hank said softly. Brooke finally turned to look at them, her tears had stained into her cheeks and her mascara was spread around her eyes.

"No, thank you... I need to go back to the DPD," she said in a barely recognisable voice. Connor looked at Hank with worry, but he just shrugged his shoulders. If she wanted to go back there, then he wasn't going to argue with her.

Hank pulled up next to Brooke's car, she got out without saying a word to anyone, she unlocked her car and started to climb in.

"Brooke?" Connor said he was going to follow, but Hank stopped him, putting his hand on his shoulder. They watched Brooke reverse out of her space and her tyres skidding as she drove off down the road.

"Leave her be, son," Hank said, patting his shoulder and then walking off. Connor looked down the street, her car was out of sight, he wanted to follow her, she was in no state to drive, but her space was something he needed to respect.

Connor got back to the office and looked down at her desk, it was a mess, he started cleaning her files up, but stopped when he noticed her handbag under her desk. He didn't look in it but knew her purse and personal belongings would be inside it, so he decided to put it under his own desk and drop it off home for her that evening.

"Hank, Connor, in my office," Fowler shouted at them, he just had news on the red ice problem. This mission could be harder than his original deviant investigation months ago.

\----

Brooke didn't go home, she went straight to Jimmy's bar. She nearly crashed her car as she arrived, but came to a bumper stop, looking in the mirror she wiped everything from her face and dug around her car for a new top. She tried to plaster a smile on in the mirror and then opened the door and got out of the car.

The bar was empty since it was mid-Monday afternoon. "Hey, Jimmy, vodka please," Brooke said waving her hand to him.

"Do you want it mixed with coke?" He held the bottle of Vodka in his hands, Brooke shook her hand, holding her hand out to him.

"Nope, the bottle is good. How much do I owe ya?" He placed the bottle down for her, she took a big swig, it burned her tonsils, but it felt good to numb the pain.

"Forty bucks," he said, waiting for her to pay. Brooke felt around her body, realising she left her purse at work. He saw her struggle to find her purse, "don't worry about it, I can give you a tab, you're good enough for it."

"Oh, you're too good to me Jimmy," Brooke laughed, holding the bottle in the air. She took another swig, nearly falling from the stool, she held onto the bar to steady herself, deciding its best to move to one of the booths.

She slumped down, nearly falling over as she did, but steadied herself and placed the bottle on the table. She took another swig, and then another, soon the buzz was starting to hit her, she felt happy and content, the feelings of hurt and loss finally went away.

\----

It was 5:30 pm when Connor was able to leave the office, Hank had stayed behind and told him to leave when he was worrying more about Brooke than his work, she wasn't answering her phone and he couldn't track her smart car.

He decided to walk to her house, she could have gone to sleep and turned her phone off. He walked through the cold weather, worried about where she could have gotten off too, his mind told him he should have left with her and kept her safe. Humans act out when upset and he knew she was heartbroken about losing Maria.

He arrived at her house, it was a small neat building, connecting as townhouses with her neighbours. All the lights were off, he still knocked, but there wasn't any answer. He heard Nala bark, and growl as Connor knocked louder, he tried to look through the windows, but the curtains were drawn and with the off lights, even his enhanced eyes couldn't see inside.

Connor looked down at his hand, he still had her handbag, he studied it for a minute, thinking if it's the best approach to look through it for a key. He decided to look through it, the bag was somewhat empty, he found her purse again and some snack wrappers. He couldn't find the key in the beginning but he felt it hit his finger when he opened the side pocket.

He pulled the key out and put it in the hole, it was the right size and the door unlocked. Connor opened it slowly, the darkness was lit up to form the street lights outside. Nala growled when she first saw him but stopped when he reached down to calm her, she seemed scared, the house was freezing, no one had been in it for hours.

Connor put her bag down by the door and turned the main lights on, there was still no sign of her. He walked slowly through the house, checking each room, but there was still no sign of her. She must have never of came home, there was only one other place Connor could think she could have gone too.

He sent a text for confirmation, as he waited for a reply, he let Nala out in the back garden to use the bathroom and looked for her dog food, luckily she had some food left, but Brooke isn't one to leave Nala for that long on her own.

His HUD up:

He says she's there and passes out drunk.

The reply from Hank, she had gone to Jimmy's bar for a drink. Connor put the heating on for her house to warm up and gave Nala a quick pat as she was chomping down on her food. He then ran to Jimmy's bar, now worried she's caused damage from drinking too much.

\----

Connor arrived ten minutes to Jimmy's, he was soaking wet with the pounding run, as he walked in Jimmy pointed at her booth, Connor couldn't see her until he walked to the foot of her table.

Brooke was hugging an empty bottle of vodka and drool dripping from her lip, happily snoring. Connor sighed at the state of her, her hair was stained partly with blue blood, but he noticed the change of clothes she had on.

"How long has she been here?" Connor asked, turning to the bar, Jimmy was cleaning some beer glasses.

"She arrived two hours ago and passed out about forty-five minutes ago. I've been keeping an eye on her, I was going to call Hank if she didn't get up." Connor gave me a curt nod.

"Thanks, I'll get her home. Has she paid?" Jimmy shook his head, passing Connor the tab he did for her. Connor got the money from his pocket and paid it, pushing the tab back towards Jimmy.

He turned his attention to Brooke, she had moved slightly and was close to falling from the booth, Connor caught her before she did, he pushed the bottle away from her and scooped her up in his arms, her head leant into his chest.

Brooke stirred slightly when Connor carried her to her car, the parking was bad, she was lucky to not get a ticket. He had to put her down to get her keys, but she was shivering, she had no jacket on, he couldn't put her on the floor.

"Brooke?" he called quietly into her ear, she opened her eyes slightly, but not to welcome his help, she ended up throwing up everywhere. Connor was glad he could choose when to smell something because he could imagine the stench from her sickness, but they were now covered in it. "shit," he mumbled to himself.

Connor decided to sit Brooke on the hood of her car so he could get access to her pocket for her keys, she started to fight him then, but her eyes were still closed, he found the keys and unlocked the car.

"Leave me alone," Brooke shouted when he picked her back up to lay her in the back of the car. "I can look after myself," she whispered before falling back to sleep again. Connor shook his head and closed the back door before getting into the front driver's seat.

He tried to drive slowly so Brooke didn't move all over the place in the back seat, but she didn't seem to care, the icy roads weren't helping. He looked at her through the rearview mirror, her arm flopped off the seat and she was snoring loudly, but it wasn't a beautiful scene when he saw the sick all down her chest.

Connor pulled up to her house, looking at the passenger seat to her blue blood-stained top, he decided it wasn't something she would want to see. He picked it up as he got out of the car, chucking it in the bin by the curb. Connor opened the back seat door, Brooke nearly flew out of it, she flapped her arms to catch herself, but her coordination wasn't good. Connor was able to grab the back of her neck before it hit the gravel.

"Brooke, can you wake up?" he tried to shake her lightly as he pulled her from the car, this time making her walk as he held onto her. This brought back memories of the countless times Connor has had to do this for Hank, it seemed to be his hobby as it was so frequent.

"Yeah, uhh... I think," Brooke mumbled, she felt sick burning back up her throat, "I'm going to be sick," she blurted out. Connor's eyes opened wider, he now walked them faster to her front door, unlocking the door and kicking it open, he got her through the best she could with Nala trying to greet them.

"Just hold it, I'll get you to a toilet." Connor locked the door behind them, helping Brooke get to the bathroom, they barely made it through the door, before Brooke pushed away from him and threw herself in front of the toilet, being sick yet again. Connor knelt down behind her, holding her hair out of her face.

Brooke hugged her face, trying to hide the gross sight from Connor. "You alright?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"I feel like death," Brooke said between coughing, she finally stopped throwing up and tried to pull herself up, she needed to brush her teeth and use a full bottle of mouthwash. Connor helped her to her feet, positioning her in front of the sink, she tried to grab her toothbrush but she knocked everything off the sink. "Fuck sake," she said, slamming her hand against the sink.

Connor got her toothbrush and passed it to her, he decided to leave her to it and went to get her some water and get her bed ready. He put the glass of water next to her bed but paused when he saw the picture of Brooke and after a quick scan was her parents, he picked the picture up and looked at it, Brooke was younger in this picture but only by a few years.

Brooke tried to make her way to her bedroom, but slammed herself into the wall, swearing at it as if it would understand what she said. Connor placed the picture down, grabbing Brooke's hand to lead him to her bed, he sat her down on the edge of it.

"Where are your clean clothes?" Brooke waved him off, ignoring him as she started to pull her top over her head, Connor turned away when he caught a glimpse of her bra.

Brooke threw the top to the side, chuckling at him, "Connor, you can turn around. I don't bite," she said, pulling his wrist to turn him. Connor turned and kept his gaze on her eyes, she looked down at his chest, it was stained with his sickness. "Shit, did I do that?" Connor looked down.

"Yes, but don't worry. I shall be leaving now," he said as he tried to push her towards the bed to make sure she actually got to sleep before he left.

"No, wait, please don't leave. Stay with me," she protested, she pushed against his grasp and stood herself up, wobbling as she held herself between him and her bed. She took his jacket off and undid his tie.

"Brooke..." he whispered to her, she put her finger to his mouth. She started to undo the buttons to his shirt, he stopped her, putting his hands over hers, "not when you're like this, just get into bed, please."

Brooke looked into his eyes, tears welling up in them, "I just want you to stay with me, please, Connor. I don't want to be alone," she begged, her lips were inches from his, but Connor stopped her before she leaned in anymore, pushing her back onto the bed.

"Alright, I'll stay, just please get into bed." Brooke smiled and did as he asked. Connor huffed under his breath, taking his shirt off along with his belt and shoes. "But, just to sleep, you're not yourself right now."

She pulled the duvet back for him to get under, they laid down facing each other, "you're boring," she giggled, holding her hand against his chest. "Please fall asleep with me?" He nodded, she pushed him on his back and pulled his arm to hold her to his chest.

"Goodnight, Brooke," Connor whispered.

"Night, Connor," she yawned in reply. Connor glided his fingers up and down her spine, she hummed into his chest. It wasn't long until her breathing levelled out and she was asleep. Connor thought about leaving, but he didn't want to wake her, he put his internal clock to 7 am and slowly fluttered his eyes shut.


	5. Human Emotions.

Brooke woke up to the feeling of a herd of elephants on her head, she tried to roll over to grab her phone, but something was holding her down. She opened her eyes, seeing her body laid on someone's chest. "Oh, please, tell me this is a nightmare," she begged to anyone listening, she lifted herself slightly, taking a look at who she was laid on.

"Connor!" she shouted, his eyes snapped open, making her squeal when he looked straight at her. Brooke pulled away from him, looking down to see she was only wearing a bra and her jeans. "Please, tell me... we didn't." She waved her finger between them both.

Connor held himself up with his elbows, trying to wake himself up, he had gone into a deeper dormant stage than usual. "What? No, we just slept. You asked me too," he said rubbing his eyes.

Brooke slumped back into her bed, "thank fuck for that." She didn't need her life going downhill if she's sleeping with someone she has only known a week and wasn't even dating. "What happened last night?"

Connor got himself out of bed, feeling the need to stretch for some unknown reason. "I came to drop your bag off to you and found you weren't home. I got in with the key in your bag. I hope you didn't mind." Brooke shrugged, she trusted Connor. "I fed Nala and found out you were at Jimmy's bar, I brought you home, but not before you threw up twice, once on me."

Brooke groaned into her hands, "dammit, I'm so sorry. Thank you for bringing me home." She took her hands away, now only looking down at his body. His chest was broad and well-shaped, his stomach was lined with a deep six-pack, she shook her head, trying to not look like she was dribbling. "I didn't... uh, try it on with you?" Connor bent his neck to the side, confused by the phrase. Brooke looked at his flashing yellow LED, "god sake, I didn't try to have sex with you, did I?!"

"Oh, no," he said, Brooke felt relief. "But, you did try to kiss me," he said right after, Brooke felt herself slowly die of embarrassment, she tried to kiss an android and someone who is still new to emotions, it made her feel guilty as if she was using him. 

"I am so sorry, Connor. I shouldn't have put you through that, I never meant to confuse you anymore," Brooke said, she got herself out of bed, grabbing her jumper to throw over her half-naked front.

"I am not angry you tried, I wish you did." Brooke raised her eyebrows in surprise. "But I would not take advantage of you when you were intoxicated." Brooke rubbed the back of her neck, her cheeks flushed red.

"Right, yeah.. um. I'm going to grab and shower and we can head to work." She looked down at the corner where they had left their clothes. "Shit, you haven't got any clothes. I'll drop you off at yours to grab some clothes."

Connor followed her gaze to his sick stained work uniform. "That is alright, I can leave now and meet you later," he said, bending down to grab his shirt. Brooke looked at his ass, then smacked herself for gawking.

"No, it's fine," she said quickly, she jogged to her wardrobe, digging out a jumper for him. "Here, this might be a bit big, it's my dads, but I can't have you wearing clothes I ruined, I'll get them cleaned for you." She pushed the jumper towards his chest then grabbed their dirty clothes and ran to the kitchen to throw in the washing machine.

Nala was jumping by the back door, needing to use the bathroom. Brooke opened the door and moved to lean against the counter, she felt her heart race, she was acting like a stupid horny teenager around him.

"Everything okay?" Connor called from the hall, Brooke startled herself and nearly fell into the counter, her thoughts were all over the place, she needed to get some space from him.

"Uhh. yeah, all good. I'm going to head in the shower, make yourself at home and I'll take you to your place to get you some fresh clothes," she said quickly walking past him, he turned to watch her nearly sprint down the hall and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Connor turned back to the kitchen, Brooke apartment was small, everything was on one floor, but it was wide and modern with designer furniture and the newest technologies. He wandered around her home, looking at the pictures, music and home decor she had. He was pulled towards the small sculpture of an android holding a flower in its palms, looking down as if it was praying.

He picked it up, rolling it around. The sculpture seemed to have been changed into looking like an android, it's LED and blue armband was painted on. He rolled it around and felt an engraved message under the stand. Connor turned it over and read the words: 'They are alive... B.Q.' It was Brookes initials. Connor's LED flashes red, she truly thought he and his people were alive, something shifted in him after this, a new path had unlocked on the way he wanted to be with her.

\---

Brooke let the hot water wash her souring feelings away, she wanted to sit Connor down and tell him her true feelings, but she was scared, she hated the feeling, fear was one emotions' she rarely came across.

She washed herself and got the stained blue blood out from her hair, looking down at it, she remembered Maria. The thought of her made Brooke's eyes start to well up again, the water started to become too cold to stay under any longer so she shut the water off and wrapped a towel around herself.

Looking in the mirror Brooke saw the bags under her eyes, she grabbed her makeup and made herself look more presentable. She plastered a fake smile on her lips and headed towards the door, first peering out to see if Connor was nearby, but she saw the back of his head on her couch, he was watching tv. Brooke ran across the hall and closed her bedroom door behind her.

Her bedroom was a mess, it looked like she and Connor had sex by the mess the bed was, the duvets were in all directions and some of her pillows were on the floor. "Get yourself together," Brooke whispered to herself, opening her wardrobe to get her uniform out.

\---

Connor heard the bedroom door open, he got up from the couch after turning the TV off and Brooke walked out wearing a tight blouse that only covered half her stomach but the other half was covered by her three-button high waisted office trousers, they held her tight against the waist.

Connor swallowed heavily, he felt something spike between his boxers. Brooke cleared her throat when she watched his eyes roam her body.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked as she headed to fill Nalas bowls, promising her she would get a long walk when she returned home.

"Yes," Connor muttered in reply, waiting for her at the door. Brooke grabbed her bag and keys, unlocking the door and let Connor leave first. The weather was warmer, but the chill could still be felt in the light wind.

They both got in Brookes car and headed to Connor's, he had put his address into her sat nav, it was located in the high-end area of town. The car ride was quiet, neither spoke, Brooke concentrated on the road whilst Connor glanced between the window and her, he looked at her eyes, they were pure and he wanted to share the calmness she had in them.

Brooke pulled up outside Connor, it was a skyline of flats, all high-end and had their own floor. She looked at it in awe, she wondered what the inside looked like. Connor followed her gaze towards his home and then looked back at her.

"You can come in, if you like?" he said with a warm smile. Brooke darted her eyes to him, returning the smile, but she held back.

She shook her head slowly, "I need to get to the office. I'll see you there later, alright?" she tried to smile, but it flattered badly and Connor could see that clear as day.

"Oh, okay." He opened the door, "I'll see you later." Brooke waited for him to close the door and drove away without another word or glance in his direction, she needed to put some distance between them.

Connor watched her leave, his Thirium pump felt broken. Had he done something wrong? Connor needed to talk to Hank, he was so confused that it made him rethink what he actually knew about human behaviours. He went to his apartment to change from the oversize jumper into his work uniform.

\---

The minute Brooke got to the office she was heading away from everyone, going through all the evidence they got from Haven, trying to distract herself. Fowler left the report on her desk about the help they offered to Markus and information that they had moved Haven, but only Connor knew where, humans were strictly not allowed to know unless Markus says otherwise.

The human was charged with assault, possession and intent to supply red ice, he was moved to another precinct to wait for sentencing. The androids fate was waiting on if Brooke would press charges for him attacking her, she decided to not press charges, he needed help, not to be thrown in prison.

The android was to be sent to the counselling sessions, but police officers were to attend with him for the protection of the other members. The day was ticking by and it was nearly the end of the workday, Brooke hoped she could leave before she saw Connor, but she thought too soon, he was walking over to her desk.

"I haven't seen you all day," he said with a short chuckle in his voice, Hank came up behind him.

"Hey, kid, going for some food, wanna join us?" Brooke grabbed her bag from under her desk and stood up, giving them both a stern and cold look.

"No thanks, I need to get home, I'll see you both tomorrow." She walked away without another word said, Connor felt even worse at that moment compared to that morning after she had dropped him off.

"The fuck was what about?" Hank asked as he looked at Connor, he patted his shoulder to start walking to the exit.

"I'm not sure, today has been odd ever since we woke up together," Connor said calmly. Hank came to an abrupt stop.

"Did you two fuck or something?!" he shouted loudly, some of the passing officers stared at them both. Connor gave him a disapproving glare. "Sorry, but what exactly happened?"

They got in the lift to go to the main lobby. "You know she was at Jimmy's bar last night, I found her there intoxicated as she hugged a bottle of vodka. I was able to get her home, but she wouldn't allow me to leave, she begged for me to stay and sleep in her bed with her."

Hank scratched the back of his head, "so nothing else happened?" Connor shook his head, he wasn't going to mention the kiss Brooke tried to plant on him, that he knew was private information between them both. "Well shit," Hank muttered to himself. They got to his car and headed towards Chicken Feed. "Give her some time, son. You may think we have full control of our emotions, but trust me, we get just as confused as you do at times."

Connor nodded, he didn't want to give her space, he struggled to be away from her without telling him his true feelings, which he himself didn't fully understand, but maybe space was the best idea if Hank told him so, he needed more time to understand human behaviour and Connor was just now figuring out then that females were harder to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and given kudos, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far!


	6. The Old Man's Sex Jokes.

Three weeks... Three damn weeks Connor constantly said to himself that Brooke had been avoiding him, it was driving him crazy. The reports of red ice had dropped to practically nothing. Markus had no problems since the death of Maria and the DPD was trying to find any leads they could, but they weren't having much luck.

Connor was struggling mentally with being away from Brooke, he wanted to be around her, but she would leave the office when he was due in and would assign herself to different cases away from him. Hank assured him that she would come around, but he finally crashed, he'd not gone into a dormant stage in nearly three days and the constant worry was getting to him.

That day he didn't show up to work, Hank didn't even question it, he knew for days before just how much Connor was struggling. He stayed home, trying to wrap his head around everything, but he didn't know who to turn to for help, he needed Brooke but she practically dismissed him.

Hank was one of the early birds at work that day, he wanted to find Brooke, he was pissed off with how she'd been treating Connor. He sat at her desk, waiting patiently for her to show up for her shift.

Hank's patience was rewarded when Brooke walked into the office forty-five minutes later. She stopped when she saw him sitting at her desk, gulping heavily she walked over to him. "What can I do for you, Hank?" she said as she placed her bag down.

Hank glared at her, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. "Really all you can say right now? Do you know what you fucking put Connor through?" He stood up from her chair, Hank was taller than both her and Connor so he towered over her.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." she said with some attitude behind her tone, when she did, in fact, know too well what he meant. She felt bad for the way she had treated Connor, but in her eyes, it was for the best.

"Don't fucking play dumb, Brooke. I expected more from you, your father would be disappointed in the way you were acting right now," Hank shouted at her, the office only had a few people in, but it was loud enough for them to hear and turn around to witness them.

"Don't bring my dad into this, I'm an adult. I will act how I like." Brooke was surprised by just how early Hank had arrived, she turned away from him and looked around the office. Connor would have been there as well if Hank was. "Where is he?"

"Oh, funny you should ask," Hank said pushing past her to go to his desk. Brooke followed, pulling his arm to face her again.

"Where is he?!" she snarled under her breath. Hank waved his hand in her face, laughing slightly under his breath.

"Well you wouldn't believe it, but the one person in this office who can't get sick, called in sick today." Brooke narrowed her eyes, Connor would never miss work, he loved his job. Had she affected him that much? "Brooke," Hank said quietly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "The kid is so lost in his own thoughts right now, he's been getting worse each day. He fucking loves you," he said in hushed tones.

Brooke peeled away from his grasp, stepping back in shock. Can Connor even love? She shook her head, tears welled up in her eyes, she needed to fix this, she had broken his 'heart'. Brooke turned around and picked her bag up, running for the exit. Hank hoped she was going to go and do the right thing.

\---

Brooke pulled up outside Connors apartment building, the tears had been falling down her cheeks the whole journey. She got out of the car, trying to wipe away what tears she could, the cold bit her swollen cheeks, turning them red.

She walked up to the door but realised she doesn't actually know what apartment was Connors, the buzzers all had numbers not names on them. Brooke pulled her phone out, hoping he would answer, but she was sent to his voicemail.

"Connor, please answer me. I'm outside, I want to see you, please," Brooke begged before she ended the call. She went back to her car, hoping he was just ignoring her but would listen to her voicemail.

It took twenty minutes, but she got a text...

Apartment thirty-two.

Brooke looked at the message over and over, this was her chance to fix everything. She needed to see him, make him forgive her for her stupid, childish attitude. She tightened her jacket and got back out of the car, walking up the steps to the door and buzzing thirty-two. The door's phone rang but it never answered, instead the door opened for her. She slowly walked in, the lobby was rounded with a table decorated with flowers in the middle. She walked around it and requested the lift. Connors apartment number was in the lift, it seemed the lift was also his front door.

The ride up was tense, Brooke felt sick to her stomach. The lift came to a slow stop, but the door didn't open straight away. She waited, hoping the lift hadn't just crashed on her. "Welcome, Miss Quinn," a female voice said as the doors opened. Brooke stood in the lift for a moment, worried to walk through the door.

Connor was nowhere to be seen, she decided to slowly walk in, his apartment was massive, skyline windows wrapped around the whole apartment. She stopped just by the coat rack and took her jacket off, Connor still hadn't made an appearance.

She walked through to his living room, it was open planned with his kitchen in the far corner with an island in the middle. His living room was rounded off with his corner couch and the flat screen tv on the stand across from it. She looked down the hall that led off next to the kitchen, there were three doors and then an opened archway at the end, she walked down there. She poked her head through the archway, it was another open planned space that had a dining room table in the middle and more bay windows, that's when she saw him.

Connor stood on the balcony, looking out at the city below. She walked towards the bay doors and slowly opened them, he heard her but didn't turn around. "Connor?" she called quietly, he leaned his head to the side, but didn't meet her gaze.

"Yes?" he said with a cold tone, he felt like a different person. He seemed cold and closed off, she hated seeing what she had done to him, she had truly broken him.

Brooke stood by the doors, she didn't know how to fix it, words weren't going to cut it. She started to stroll towards him, stopping at his side to face him, Connor still looked forward, leaning his arms over the balcony. Brooke looked him over, he was wearing jogging bottoms, her eyes widened when she noticed he was wearing the jumper she had borrowed from him.

"Please?" she whispered. He finally looked at her, his eyes were hooded, he looked so tired. Brooke moved closer, her chest flush with the side of his body, she placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she looked at his lips, he did the same.

Connor leant into her palm, feeling her warmth. Brooke used her other arm to pull his body away from the balcony and towards her, he complied but didn't return her touch. Brooke looked into his eyes, seeing the hurt behind his dark brown eyes, she stood on her tiptoes, slowly brushing her lips with his.

Connor slowly moved his hands to her waist, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Brooke moved her hands to his hair, holding it tight with her fists, she wanted him so badly. Connor pulled away, planting kisses down her jaw and neck, she moaned into his shoulder, craning her neck to the side to give him better access.

They both pulled back, the cold air was making Brookes lips hurt, she took his hand and pulled him back inside. Connor shut the doors behind him and grabbed for her again, holding her shoulders tightly as he levelled her in front of him.

"Why did you ignore me?" he asked seriously. Brooke looked down at the floor, ashamed of herself.

"I was scared to tell you how I felt. I don't even know if you understand it all and I felt I was just leading you on. I am truly sorry, Connor. I never meant to hurt you so much, I thought space might give us a chance to understand each other, but I was wrong. I ache for you so badly," she whimpered as she spoke. Connor moved his hands from her shoulder to her cheeks, brushing the tears away.

"I do understand my feelings for you Brooke," he whispered. Brooke smiled at him, pulling the front of his jumper down for their lips to clash, she needed him badly. Connor moaned in her mouth, pushing her back into the dining table.

Brooke kissed the side of his face and led down to his neck, nibbling into his skin. Connor moaned, moving his hands down to support the back of her thighs as he lifted her in the air to land on the table, Brooke squealed and giggled at him. Connor smiled in return before pulling her chin back for their lips to meet. The kiss was becoming more aggressive, they both didn't realise how much they needed each other.

Brooke pulled at his jumper, riding it up to put her hands on his skin, her hands were cold, Connor shivered underneath her. He bit her lip as he pulled away, using his mouth to push her neck up to nibble and suck on her skin. Brooke responded by moaning loudly, wrapping her legs around him and pushing his body further into her.

Connor pulled at her jacket, she helped to get it off and it fell to the floor. He pulled at her blouse, ripping the buttons open, some broke off and clattered to the floor, they both stopped and looked down.

"Shit, sorry," Connor said breathing heavily, his systems were in overdrive. Brooke chuckled but didn't say anything, she pulled her blouse off slowly, letting him enjoy the show, he looked down at her chest, her breast tucked away under her bra. He groaned and went back for her lips, the clothing fell behind Brooke on the table.

Brooke started pulling Connors jumper over his head, letting it fall from her grip, she looked down at his body, slowly sliding her fingers down his stomach, he hummed and leant his head back in response. She looked at his LED, it was flashing red. "You okay?" she asked, pointing at his LED.

He gave her a half groaning nod and started kissing her neck and down her chest, Brooke had to let her legs drop so he could bend down to reach her chest. She played with his hair, messing it up. Connor wrapped his hands around her back and unhooked her bra in one full motion, she was impressed.

Connor stood back up, slowly pushing Brooke to lay fully across the table, she felt the cold wood meet her back...

"Fuck sake, Connor!" A loud voice boomed from the archway. Brooke shot up, slamming her chest into Connor's stomach, trying to hide her breast, Connor caught on and wrapped his arm around her, hiding her body. "I've eaten there!" Hank shouted.

"Hank, what are you doing here?" Connor shouted back, trying to get Brooke off the table without showing her body, luckily Hank had already turned around, walking back out to the living.

"Get dressed you horn-dogs, we got work to do," he called from the living room. Brooke groaned into her hands, feeling her cheeks go bright red. Connor picked their clothes up, he threw his jumper on and passed Brooke her bra and blouse.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear him come in," Connor whispered to her. He was surprised he didn't hear the door open, he should have been able to, but he was too distracted, all his attention was on Brooke.

"It's fine, but we got a couple of problems," Brooke said as she looked down at her body. Her blouse was broken and the buttons that remained weren't able to hold her breasts in. "Shit, could I borrow a top?" Connor nodded.

"Sure, go to my room, it's the second door on the left as you walk through the hallway." Brooke didn't move, he straightened his jumper and looked at her, his brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" he said, seeing Brookes big grin.

Brooke motioned her head down towards his crotch, he looked down at his aching bulge behind his jogging bottoms, he rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what to do. "You know, I didn't actually think you had a dick..." Brooke muttered as she admired it.

"Why?" Connor asked, surprised.

"Not sure, didn't think it was something Cyberlife would do, except for the Eden Club androids." The Eden Club was actually still open, but laws came into place where androids got fair pay, breaks and all the choice in what they wanted to do from dancing to sex.

"I don't know what to do," Connor muttered, he never had to deal with this before, the only time he felt an odd sensation was when Hank caught him looking at one of the Traci's at the Eden Club, but the investigation came first and his programming had quickly corrected his wandering thoughts. 

"Adjust yourself, it will help with the pressure," Brooke said as she chuckled slightly, he narrowed her eyes at her in annoyance but did as she said, it helped when he was able to stop the bulge push towards his boxers.

"That was uncomfortable," he said with a sigh. Brooke wrapped her jacket around her and headed to the bedroom.

"It will be when you can't do anything about a boner, don't worry. I'll help you get rid of it next time," she tried to say quietly but Hank heard.

"That's so gross," he shouted. Brooke felt her cheeks burn up again, quickly running into Connor's room and shutting the door behind her.

Connor got his hair back into place the best he could, Brooke had turned it into a completely different direction than he would normally have it, he could just about push it back and let it settle of his scalp. 

Hank was sitting down on the couch with a coffee in his hand. Connor looked at him, sitting at the further end of the couch. "What do you want?" he said with an annoyed tone.

Hank scoffed, taking a gulp of his coffee. "Hello to you too. I came to make sure you were okay, but also we've had a lead with the red ice." Hank passed Connor the info pad, it was a report from Markus. Humans had been caught sniffing around the new Haven and they found more red ice needles that had been shot, but it missed whoever they intended to shoot.

"We need to head down there and have a look around," Connor said as he read through the report. Brooke rounded the corner, wearing one of Connors t-shirts, it buried her, but it would have to do the time being.

Hank looked at them, a shit-eating grin on his lips. Brooke pointed her finger at him, "don't fucking start, old man." Hank held his hands up in defeat.

"Hey, I ain't saying shit. But when I tell you to make it up with him, I didn't mean you had to fuck him," he said with a booming laugh. Brooke grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, he dodged it, laughing even louder.

Connor passed her the info pad and went to change his clothes, he needed his uniform for this. Brooke looked through the info pad and felt Hanks eyes on her. "What?" she grumbled to him.

"I'm glad to see him happy again," he said with a small smile. "And stop fucking calling me old man," he said louder.

"Well don't piss me off," she replied.

\---

The new Haven was smaller than the last, a rundown hotel that was slowly being built back up by Markus' people. Hank and Brooke were welcome inside, the hotel's old run-down office was now turned into Markus' headquarters for the Haven, he invited them inside, letting them sit down in the chairs that were circled around the room.

"Is there anything you can give us as evidence?" Hank asked, turning to Markus. He nodded, the door soon opened and North walked in with a small disposable bag of needles. Connor took them from her, spreading them out across the table as he scanned each other.

Brooke turned to North, giving her a small smile, she got one back in return. North respected Brooke and was content with her help in finding the culprits to the red ice. Connor picked up one of the needles, the liquid red ice was still dripping from one, he let it drop on his finger and stared at it.

"Oh god," Hank muttered to himself. Brooke walked closer to see what Connor was doing, he had his tongue stuck out and lined up his red ice dripping finger to it.

"Connor, stop," Brooke shouted as she swatted his hand away from his mouth. He looked down at her, his lips went into a thin line as he turned to face her. "What are you doing?!" she said, raising her voice. Markus and North stood watching them both.

"I can get samples in real-time with my tongue," Connor calmly said, turning his attention back to the needles.

"No, stop it," she said again. "You can't put red ice into your system, it will fuck you up." Brooke heard Markus whispering to North and Hank was too busy trying not to watch the exchange.

"You are correct," Connor said, he wiped his fingers with some tissue from his pocket and threw it in the bin. "I am sorry to worry you," he said with a small smile. Brooke leant her head into his chest.

"You give me anxiety sometimes," she laughed. Brooke could hear North gasp at the gesture, she forgot everyone was watching them. Booke pulled herself back and stepped back a few paces.

Connor cleared his throat and turned to Markus. "There are fingerprints on one of the syringes, it matches an employee who works for Cyberlife." Hank let out a long sigh.

"We need to go and give them a visit then. Do you know what happened to Cyberlife after the revolution?" Markus twitched his upper lip slightly, he didn't like the thought of Cyberlife being behind all this. He only just found out that Connor and he are the only RK models and the only androids they could convert others to deviancy, without them it's a natural process that takes time.

"I found reports that Elijah Kamski has returned to Cyberlife, taking the company back and he fully supports the revolution and android freedom," Connor explained. Hank scoffed, kicking the floor under his boot.

"That's bullshit," Hank shouted. Brooke turned to him, she heard many things about Kamski, some good, some bad.

"Why?" Brooke asked, turning to Hank.

He looked at Connor before answering. "We went to his house during the investigation and instead of helping the fucker decided to tell Connor if he shoots one of his androids he will answer our questions. We left without learning anything because he refused to shoot," Hank said looking at Connor again. That day Connor did feel empathy, but it freaked him out because he didn't understand why he was feeling it, but looking into Chloe's eyes, he knew he couldn't pull the trigger.

"Well, we still need to go and see him either way. The company is massive, he might not even know it's happening, thousands work for him," Brooke said. Markus nodded in agreement, they needed to go as well.

"I will go with you," he said. North stepped closer, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Markus, he will kill you, your people need you," she said with fear in her eyes. Markus turned to her, holding her hand as his tan skin peeled away to his white shell. North did the same and a light blue light started to move across their hands together, Brooke watched in awe.

"I will return, I promise you," he said as he kissed her forehead. Connor could see Brooke's eyes pinned on them both, he moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She looked up and smiled at him.

Markus pulled away and looked at them both. "Are you two together?" he asked looking at Connor's hand stroking her waist.

"Oh trust me, you wanted to see what they were doing on his fucking table before we came here," Hank grumbled. Brooke let out a nervous laugh, her cheeks shooting red as she hid her face in Connor's arm.

"Lieutenant!" Connor shouted. North let out a quiet chuckle as Markus just looked confused and shocked as he stared at them both. "I will see if we can get a meeting with Kamski at Cyberlife. I will contact you when I get a response." Connor motioned Brooke towards the door, Hank gave them a grumbling goodbye and left.

"Thank you, Connor. And... I'm happy for you and Brooke, you deserve happiness," Markus said, holding his hand out to Connor, he looked down at it, smiling as he returned the handshake.

"Thank you, Markus."

\---

Hank was driving them back to the Connors place so Brooke could get home in her own car. Connor was quiet most of the journey, trying to get an appointment with Kamski was harder than he imagined, but he finally was able to get connected to one of his Chloes, she talked with more freedom from the last time he met her, but it was hard for him to figure out if it was the same one or just some random Chloe.

"Kamski would like to see us tomorrow at 11 am, he asked us to bring any evidence we have for the investigation." Hank tapped his hands on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn green.

"Okay, we can swing by the station in the morning to get it," Hank replied. "I'm going for some food and a drink, guessing you two have some unfinished business..." he snorted as he looked at Brooke through his rear mirror.

She looked up and flipped him off. "Just get me back to my car, I heard enough of your stupid sex jokes," she replied. her attitude had gone downhill when she saw what North and Markus could do together, she realised she couldn't give that to Connor.

Connor turned in his seat to look at her, but she was staring out of the window, the evening sky was glistening in her eyes. Hank pulled up to Connor's, saying his goodbye with another joke he drove away happy.

They stood by Brookes car, she wanted to go inside with him, but she needed to get home to Nala. "Did.. did you want to stay with me tonight?" Connor asked with zero confidence.

Brooke gave him a small smile. "I would love to, but I need to get home to feed and walk Nala," she replied. Connor sagged his shoulders, disappointed. "You can stay with me if you like?" His head shot up, the frown replaced with a beaming smile. 

"I just need to get some things," he replied. Brooke nodded, deciding to wait for him in the car, he ran up the stairs to his apartment building like a big child, Brooke chuckled as she watched him.

Another thought came to mind, she was going to grow old and he never would. Would he be by her side when she's in her sixties, slowly dying with wrinkles? She tried to forget the haunting thought, but her anxiety wouldn't let it go.

How was she going to make this work?


End file.
